Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix
by marcia canija
Summary: El cuerpo de un chico de cabellos negros, abandonado entre la nieve de principios de invierno. Una mirada insegura a lo lejos. Y el rescate de unas manos pálidas y un ave exótica: un Fénix. HxD Slash
1. El Cuerpo

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

Sumario: Diciembre 18/1998. El cuerpo de un chico de cabellos negros, abandonado entre la nieve de principios de invierno. Una mirada insegura a lo lejos. Unos cuantos pasos después. Y el rescate de unas manos pálidas y mirada misteriosa de un chico con una ave exótica: un Fénix. ¿Qué les depara el futuro?

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "El Cuerpo"**

Sus pasos se hacían sordos con el crujir de la nieve. Caminaba solitario, hundido en sus pensamientos, al igual que sus pies sobre el níveo invierno que inundaba el castillo.

Solía pasearse por allí una vez al mes, a veces dos. Intentando encontrar consuelo alguno para su corazón dolido.

Siguió caminando sin saber que a pocos metros encontraría su única luz de esperanza, aunque trajera consigo la tarea de volver a hacerla brillar.

Divisó a su nuevo amigo a lo lejos, bien alto, surcando el cielo. Un ave hermosa, regalo de una persona especial. Esa era una de las personas por las cuales él conservaba su vida. Y aquel animal también. Ese hermoso ejemplar de fénix le salvó la vida cuando nadie más se molestó en dirigirle, siquiera, una mirada. Y por ello lo adoraba. Le debía mucho.

Fawkes se le acercó, y él estiró su brazo derecho para recibirlo. El ave acarició su mejilla con sus plumas rojizas a modo de saludo.

- Hola, amigo. ¿Disfrutaste del paseo?- como respuesta recibió un gorgojeo del animal. Sonrió. Ahora, a diferencia de antes, podía identificar los sonidos y los gestos como expresiones o palabras propias de una persona. Lo aprendió con el tiempo, desde hacían unos cuantos meses.

Siguió caminando cuando de pronto divisó a lo lejos y contrastando apenas con el cielo y las nubes, una motita blanca que de a poco se hacía más grande. Al tiempo la reconoció como una lechuza. Y con curiosidad y sorpresa la supo identificar apenas vio esos hermosos faroles color ámbar que el animal llevaba como ojos.

- ¿Hedwig?

El ave parecía dirigirse en su dirección aunque cayó en picada a unos cuantos metros mas allá, bajando la pequeña colina empinada. El chico la siguió con la vista, y lo que vislumbró no le gustó en lo absoluto. Allí estaba el que tanto habían estado buscando todos en los últimos días. Aquel que en los diarios aparecía, irónicamente, desaparecido. Estaba seguro de ello. Esos cabellos... y las dimensiones del cuerpo también coincidían. Debía de ser él.

- Diablos.-murmuró.- Fawkes, busca ayuda. Ya sabes quién. Ve. ¡Rápido!- el ave despegó sin necesidad de escucharlo dos veces, en busca de la persona indicada.

Corrió los últimos metros cuesta abajo. Y con angustia notó como el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Llegó junto al cuerpo. Levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del ave blanca. Aquellos ojos destilaban miedo, preocupación... y odio.

Al parecer tendría que sortear otro problema antes lograr girar el cuerpo.

Había que enfrentar al ave.


	2. Número 12 de Grimmauld Place

**Capítulo 2: "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place" **

Hacían exactamente unos cinco meses y 18 días que el joven Malfoy le había pedido, junto a su madre, una estadía en la casa de los Black. Y él no había podido desobedecerles, aún seguían siendo sus amos.

El joven Malfoy frecuentaba la casa casi todos los días. En ocasiones, visitaba a alguno de sus amigos y le pedía que armara su equipaje para sólo unos cuantos días, y él gustoso, lo hacía. Mientras que la señora, su ama, ella sólo permanecía en su habitación. Arreglándose y mirándose al espejo, cumpliendo una rutina fantasmal, como si al momento siguiente fuera a darse una fiesta en el salón principal. Otras veces salía, callada y sumisa, como un animal viejo, débil y cansado, a dar vueltas por la casa. Se la veía deprimida. Tocaba con sus finos y largos dedos cada mueble, cada pared, cada cuadro, como si con ese simple gesto, las imágenes, los sonidos y aromas, todos sus recuerdos, volvieran a su mente, otra vez.

Habían veces en las que Kreacher divisaba en aquellos ojos, un toque apenas familiar, con aquel que durante el último tiempo había sido su amo. Aquel ex Gryffindor traidor, como solía llamarlo su madre desde el cuadro del pasillo. Y eso a Kreacher lo enfadaba. No podía entender como aquel que desprestigiaba a su adorada familia, pudiera tener un parentesco o una simple similitud con su adorada y agraciada dama. Se le antojaba injusto e inconcebible.

El joven amo Draco era, en cierta forma, diferente. En apariencia, le recordaba mucho al señor Lucius, pero tenía la gracia y los ojos azul platinados propios de su madre, le bella y elegante Narcisa. ¡Ah! Pero cuando se enojaba, tenía el tinte especial de un Black en sus ojos, destellando ira contenida. Por sus actitudes, le recordaba a la traviesa Bellatrix. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que en los primeros días, cuando había llegado a la mansión junto a su madre, cansado, ojeroso y más pálido de lo normal, le recordaba prácticamente al desdichado joven Regulus. Pero no podía negarlo, a veces seguía teniendo el sarcasmo de Sirius, aquel miserable traidor. ¡Le hervía su sangre elfina el recordarlo! Y aunque no lo sabía aún, en pocos minutos, vería al joven amo con aquel brillo preocupado y protector característico de la pequeña Andrómeda, compadeciéndose siempre de los más débiles. Pero aún así, aún después de todo, aquel seguiría siendo su amo. Como el mejor y el último de los Black.

Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo que yacía descuidado sobre la nieve. De pronto descubrió con asombro y terror que sus manos se volvieron temblorosas y sudorosas. Algo no muy típico en él, cuando una de sus mayores características era la seguridad. Algo increíble y difícil de creer.

Acercó sus manos al cuerpo, decidido a confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. A centímetros de tocarlo, creyó que el cuerpo le había mandado una descarga eléctrica a la mano derecha, no sin darse cuenta después que se trataba de un picotazo rápido y certero. La había olvidado. Levantó la vista asombrado y allí estaba, una lechuza blanca lo miraba con el enfado despedido en sus ojos, frente a él, y junto al cuerpo.

- Tranquila, Hedwig.- se alejó sólo unos centímetros.- No voy a hacerle daño. Sólo... sólo quiero... – se detuvo en su monólogo. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería? Pues averiguar si ese era quien creía que era. Pero eso era algo más que obvio. Sus ojos lo confirmaron con un solo vistazo, aquellos cabellos revueltos eran inconfundibles para él. Pero... ¿qué se suponía que quería entonces? Y con la mayor claridad que su voz insegura le permitió, terminó diciendo: cuidarlo. Quiero ver si está bien, Hedwig. Yo puedo ayudarlo. ¿Me lo permites?

Y allí llegó su salvación, pudo oírlo desde lejos. El aleteó le aseguró que estaba bien respaldado. Por ello ni siquiera se molestó en voltear la cabeza cuando Fawkes llegó a su lado. Observó impaciente pero quieto, cómo el ave blanca observaba al ave rojiza, hasta reconocerla. Entonces volvió sus ojos hacia él, el chico que parecía ser una amenaza para su amo.

- ¿Puedo?- se animó a preguntar, ahora con voz más firme.

Era evidente que no recibiría una respuesta verbal, pero el gesto evidenció la repentina confianza del ave en él, puesto que se elevó unos centímetro en el aire, mostrando que llevaba un paquete en sus patas. Ello llamó la atención de Draco, pero no era el momento de averiguar qué era aquello que con tanto recelo el ave guardaba.

- Bien... veamos.- Draco tocó por fin el cuerpo tendido en la nieve, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió pasó de un cuerpo al otro.- ¡Diablos¿Qué fue eso?

Ahora dudaba si la vez anterior había llegado a tocar el cuerpo en vez de haber recibido un picotazo, pero la pequeña marquita roja en su mano derecha le indicó que había sido verdad. Pero ¿qué había sido aquello? Miró a ambas aves que aleteaban a sus espaldas, ambas lo miraban con detenimiento. Hasta Fawkes permanecía expectante.

- Potter.- llamó con cautela. Volteó el cuerpo con cuidado y entonces pudo verlo. Sí. Efectivamente se trataba del Gryffindor.- Oh, por Merlín.

Un detalle particular surcaba aquel rostro bronceado. Tenía marcas de múltiples golpes y moretones. Aún tenía rastros de sangre seca que emanaba de su nariz. Un ojo morado, los lentes trizados. Definitivamente el moreno no la había pasado muy bien que digamos. Pero eso era lo de menos. ¿Qué haría él ahora¿Cui- cuidarlo como le había dicho a la lechuza? Tal vez fuera lo menos que podría hacer. O simplemente podría dejarlo en algún lugar del castillo cerca de la cabaña del gigante o cerca del lago (aunque allí corría el riesgo de ser llevado por el calamar gigante), de modo que cualquiera de sus amiguitos Gryffindor lo notara y lo llevara a la enfermería.

Pero Draco no reaccionaba. Había algo en él que le decía que no hiciera eso. que era mejor que él mismo lo cuidara, para estar seguro de que el moreno se compondría y volvería a su estado normal.

Pero ¿cómo lo haría? Ya lo vería después. Ahora debía sacarlo de ahí, antes que alguien los viera a ambos, aunque se encontraran bastante lejos del campo de Quidditch y los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido, pero aún así dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Era peligroso, no solo estaban los alumnos. En los últimos meses, Draco aprendió que las criaturas que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido también solían deambular por los alrededores, incluso había logrado ver en dos ocasiones, cómo a lo lejos, en los terrenos que limitaban con los terrenos de Hogwarts, acechaban los Mortífagos.

Llegaron a la colina y la bajaron apresuradamente. Ambos agitados, quedaron estupefactos al descubrir la escena a la que el fénix los había conducido: Draco sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo del Chico Dorado, un Gryffindor... Harry Potter.

Las explicaciones vendrían después. No importaba cómo ni cuándo había sucedido. Pero los tres sabían que debían sacarlo de allí. Y mientras más rápido, mejor. Se aparecieron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Más específicamente frente a él, puesto que la mansión tenía embrujos antidesaparición que ellos mismos habían colocado a principios de la temporada de vacaciones. Entraron con prisa para no ser vistos, y fueron recibidos por una horda de elfos domésticos.

Ordenaron un botiquín de emergencia, pociones y vendas para poder curar al chico que llevaban con ellos. Aquella era una vida que no debían perder. Sus propias vidas, las de los tres, dependían de él. Del niño que vivió.

* * *

Bueno, respondiendo a los reviews. Ésta es una historia muy reciente, y bueno, es Draco quien encuentra a Harry. Contrario a la mayoría de los fics. Jeje, hay que ser un poco originales¿no? ;P 


	3. La realidad, parte 1

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Capítulo 3: "La Realidad, parte 1"**

Harry caminaba sólo por los pasillos. Hermione y Ron estaban en la biblioteca, el pelirrojo arrastrado hacia allí por la castaña de cabellos enmarañados. Hermione estudiaba para su examen de Aritmancia, puesto que según ella debía leer alrededor de 10 pergaminos completos y ella sólo había logrado leer 3. mientras que Ron debía terminar su tarea de Transformaciones sobre los animagos, tarea que Harry ya había terminado el día anterior, cuando se suponía el pelirrojo también debía estar haciéndola, pero en lugar de eso se había quedado dormido en un sofá con el libro sobre su abdomen y con las babas a más no poder. El hecho es que como Harry no tenía nada que hacer en la biblioteca y no tenía ganas de seguir allí, había salido a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Le servía para pensar un poco sobre los últimos meses.

Luego de haber terminado su sexto año, Harry pasó sólo una semana con los Dursley, mientras que el resto de Julio y Agosto los pasó con Hermione y los Weasley en la Madriguera. La última semana de Agosto antes del comienzo de clases habían ido a pasarla con Hermione y por fin habían conocido a sus padres. A criterio de Harry, ambos muy amables y sencillos en su forma de ser, solían bromear acerca de las posibles relaciones de Hermione con algún chico misterioso, lo que los hacía incomodar a los tres, pero siempre terminaban con alguna broma placentera que los hacía salir de la incomodidad.

Comenzaron las clases con parsimonia, excepto Hermione claro, que se había anotado para todas las materias que habían y era la que más deberes solía tener. Pero éste curso, para alivio de Harry y Ron, era muy distendido, como era el último año, la pasaban afuera, bajo el Haya frente al lago, su lugar favorito, más incluso que en la biblioteca, a veces para disgusto de la chica.

En ocasiones se había vuelto a preguntar ¿dónde podría estar Draco Malfoy en aquellos momentos? Pero no solía comentárselo a sus amigos, ni tampoco giraba en torno a ese tema durante mucho tiempo. Sólo sentía la vaga necesidad de saber algo de él, claro que lo atribuía a que según lo que él quería creer, el bienestar del rubio había sido el último deseo de Dumbledore antes de su muerte, incluso a lo largo del sexto año, cuando fingió que no sabía nada acerca de la misión del chico de cabellos platinados. El resto del tiempo pasaba olímpicamente aquel tema.

Todos los meses tenían salidas a Hogsmeade que los ayudaba a relajarse y a disfrutar de los días lindos y soleados, generalmente bastante calurosos. Hasta que llegó el invierno, y con ello la Navidad.

Harry llegó junto al Haya frente al lago y sentó debajo de ella. No había pasado allí más de unos diez minutos, cuando alguien llamó su atención, una chica de cabellos cortos y negros como la oscuridad. Bastante bonita, debía admitirlo.

- ¡Potter! Allí estás. Estuve buscándote.- cuando Harry se giró para observarla, incrédulo, unas manos le taparon los ojos por detrás.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron que no anduvieras sólo?-siseó otra voz, ese era un chico. pero no reconocía el timbre.- ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos pobretones?- fue entonces cuando lo tiraron hacia atrás, de espaldas contra el suelo.

Harry no logró reaccionar ante tal repentino ataque, sólo pudo doblarse por la cintura cuando una patada le fue propinada en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo encogerse de dolor. Al momento siguiente, consiguió ver cómo una zapatilla se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus cara, justo antes de sentir crujir los huesos de su nariz y de que el sabor amargo de su propia sangre le inundara la boca y aquel líquido escarlata le corriera por el rostro, bajando por su cuello.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando cubrirla con los brazos. Pero en ese momento, alguien con una fuerza sorprendente, lo tomó por la túnica y lo hizo pararse en menos de un segundo, para luego propinarle un puñetazo en el ojo derecho, trizándole los lentes por completo. Y era tal el dolor, por la fuerza con que le pegaron, que ni siquiera logró abrir los ojos a tiempo para identificar a sus atacantes, puesto que al instante, oyó pronunciar tres hechizos a la vez, que lo hicieron perder la conciencia con rapidez inusitada. Los hechizos le dieron en la espalda, y le impidieron defenderse. La velocidad con que sucedieron los hechos ni siquiera lo llevaron a preguntarse ¿por qué¿Por qué justo a él¿Qué había hecho? Pero no habían respuestas, solo oyó aquellas voces, y luego... la oscuridad.

- ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Expeliarmus!

Con somnolienta lentitud, levantó los párpados. Necesito algunos minutos para descubrir que no llevaba los lentes puestos, que no podía moverse sin que las costillas le crujieran y que sentía un frío recorrerle el cuerpo que le calaba los huesos.

- Ay...- logró decir.

- Tranquilo, Potter. No te muevas.

- Uy... me duele...

- Y no hables. Necesitas descansar.

- ¿Mal-malfoy?- logró decir. Realmente estaba sorprendido. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

- ... - la respuesta tardó en llegar.- Si. Soy yo.

El rubio pudo percibir la incomodidad del otro, incluso él mismo sufría una extraña incomodidad. Acababa de aconsejarle a su mayor enemigo que no debía moverse ni hablar por su propio bienestar.

- ¿Qué?

- Shshshshs... que eres terco, Potter. Acabo de decirte que no hables. Pero no te preocupes, no estarás sólo. Les dije a Kreacher y a Dobby que te vigilen hasta que yo vuelva. Si no lo hago, ellos te darán de comer.

- ...- Harry permaneció en silencio unos minutos, aún sintiéndose observado.

Estaba extrañamente avergonzado, no era humillación sino el repentino deseo de que la tierra lo tragase de inmediato. Como si la sola presencia del ex Slytherin le incomodara. Y descubrió entonces que el rubio lo había estado cuidando, tal vez por días, tal vez por horas, no lo sabía bien. Y sintió de pronto las ganas de agradecérselo, aún sin saber como, y por la situación, no tenía muchos medio por los que hacerlo. De modo que esperaría para agradecérselo en otra ocasión. Pero cuando notó que el peso en la cama a su lado desaparecía, sólo entonces la desesperación por agradecerle le hizo entrar en pánico. El rubio se iría y él no podría decirle nada, por ello al instante siguiente, sin que lo pensara y sin poderse contener, de su boca salió aquella mágica palabra. Y se animó a decir un simple y tímido "Gracias", aunque claro, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

* * *

Si, lo sé. No tienen que decírmelo. No está del todo claro. Aún hay muchas cosas que contar, pero entonces ¿para qué existen los capítulos? (Jej, es lindo manipular a la gente ;P) Solo dejen reviews. De a poco voy a ir aclarando sus dudas. Pero por ahora, ahí abajo está el botoncito, clickeen y a dejar un mensajito. 

Bye... yop ... marcia.


	4. La realidad, segunda parte

Harry Potter y el Ejército del **Fénix**

**Capítulo 4: "La Realidad, segunda parte"**

Corría con desesperación, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Es que en realidad, no hay otra oración que pueda expresar tan bien su situación. Debía correr para poder vivir. ¿En clase de gallina se había convertido? En una de las peores.

Draco Malfoy corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts con toda la rapidez que sus escuálidas piernecillas le permitían. Su corazón latía con grandes golpes dentro del pecho. La vista se le nublaba de a ratos, cuando traicioneras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes grises, pero no las dejaría salir. No, claro que no. allí se quedarían. Pero la angustia y la desesperación que lo embargaba le hacían vibrar, mientras que los nervios lo hacían sentirse indefenso, y el frío lo sacudía en incontrolables temblores involuntarios.

Si antes se lo podía llamar un alumno de Hogwarts, oriundo de la Casa Slytherin, ahora se lo podría confundir sin problemas con un cervatillo perseguido por un hambriento zorro.

Oía gritos lejanos, pero no podía distinguir las voces. El viento le azotaba la cara y no lo dejaba escuchar. Tampoco que hubiera podido, su atención se centraba en correr lo más lejos posible del lugar. Y su única salvación por el momento sería correr detrás de aquellos seres terroríficos envueltos en túnicas negras con capuchas que iban unos cuantos metros más por delante que él. Debía seguirlos, no podía perderles el rastro, eso le había dicho su padrino. Y no le quedaba más remedio que obedecerle, puesto que muy por encima de su propio orgullo, debía reconocer que el hombre de cabellos grasos y semblante ceñudo lo había prácticamente salvado de aquella terrorífica misión que se le había encomendado desde que hubiera empezado su sexto año en el colegio. Realmente estaba en deuda con Severus Snape. Pero más tarde se encargaría de agradecérselo. El peligro aún no había cesado.

Los vio frenar de a poco, de modo que él también fue disminuyendo su paso hasta llegar junto a ellos, juntándose todos en un grupo numeroso de personas encapuchadas o enmascaradas. Y lo peor de todo era que no conocía a ninguno, y eso lo hacía ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. No había nadie más allí, estaba solo.

Al detenerse, los miró estupefacto, aterrorizado. Aquel grupo podía matarlo con una sola mirada. Por ese motivo decidió colocarse su propia capucha, escondiendo su rostro contorsionado bajo ella.

Todos lo miraban, o al menos eso le pareció, pero para estar más seguro se giró para ver en la dirección en que todos veían. Era claro que no lo miraban a él, esperaban a que todos sus compañeros Mortífagos terminaran de llegar. Y Draco se sumó a los espectadores, viendo como tres o cuatro sombras oscuras se deslizaban colina abajo para internarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Y Allí estaba.

El castillo podía verse, imponente. Contrastaba perfectamente con el cielo oscuro, anochecido; y lo rodeaba el Bosque Prohibido, con todo su esplendor verdoso y tupido, dándole un toque más importante. Y no pudo evitarlo. Gimió. Un lamento apenas audible. Y le pareció raro escucharse así mismo lamentarse, y sitió... si, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Sintió como si alguien o algo más hubiera compartido ese lastímero aullido. Pero no pudo identificarlo. Aunque le pareció que al momento siguiente escuchaba un melódico cantar, a lo lejos. Como dentro de un rincón remoto de su propio interior, o en su cabeza. Realmente no sabría describirlo.

Lo oyó unos momentos, y después cesó.

Se dobló por la cintura, colocándose las manos en las rodillas, sosteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo como mejor pudo.

Estaba exhausto. ¡Diablos si jamás había corrido tanto! Aquello era peor que cualquier entrenamiento de Quidditch. Sentía que aquel órgano que latía en el pecho le iría a estallar de un momento a otro, como si el corazón fuera a escapársele por la boca. Las piernas le temblaban descontroladamente, la nariz congestionada y la cabeza un torbellino de ideas. El frío le calaba los huesos, y el pensamiento absurdo en esos momentos de que tendría que haberse abrigado mejor, le recordó a los consejos de su madre. La bella Narcisa. ¿Dónde estaría¿Cómo se encontraría? Y la angustia volvió a agolparse en su pecho.

Hundido en sus cavilaciones como estaba, se sobresaltó demás cuando una mano fuerte y grande, de adulto, se afirmó a su hombro derecho. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su salvador.

- Padrino.- dijo con la voz trizada, y lo más que pudo fue aferrarse al cuerpo de su jefe de Casa. El hombre asombrado respondió al abrazo con menos intensidad a como lo hacía su ahijado.

- Draco, tranquilo.

- Gra-gracias.- susurró con el temblor inundándole la voz, mientras su cabeza se perdía en pecho del hombre.

- Suéltalo ya, chico. Vas a asfixiarlo.- una voz gruesa y profunda lo volvió a la dura realidad. Seguramente había sido Greyback o McNair. Aún no los conocía a todos. Entonces recordó que ese atrevimiento podía costarle la vida, y que estaban rodeados de Mortífagos.

- Lo... lo siento.- dijo cuando soltó al hombre de cabellos oscuros, con la cabeza gacha.

- No hay problema. Sólo...

- Lo sé. Tendré que controlarme.- contestó Draco automáticamente.

- Exacto.- susurró el otro con el tono de voz más autoritario y reprochador que pudo conjurar.

Los demás estaban a sus espaldas, un poco más alejados, pero aunque no los escuchaban del todo bien, los observaban sin perder detalle de sus expresiones y movimientos. Aquello fugitivos seguramente querrían explicaciones para lo que había ocurrido dentro del castillo. Incluso su Señor las querría, pero ¿cómo irían a librarse de ellos? Draco entendía que al abrazar a su padrino, acababa de meter la pata. ¿Desde cuándo el joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy andaba regalando abrazos? Era algo demasiado extraño para que pasara desapercibido por los servidores del lado oscuro.

- Vámonos. Mientras más rápido estemos con el Señor, más rápido terminaremos con esto.- ordenó Snape, como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demás asintieron y todos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente en dirección contraria a la del castillo.

- ¿Adónde vamos, Severus?- se animó a preguntar.

- ¿No te parece imprudente esa pregunta?- respondió el otro.

- Yo...- el chico volvió a bajar la cabeza apenado. Era cierto, se trataba de una pregunta estúpida dadas las circunstancias. Claro que lo próximo que harían sería presentarse al Señor Tenebroso, justo como lo habían acordado al comienzo de la misión.

- Está bien, Draco. Estás nervioso. Es... entendible.- dijo el otro lanzándole una mirada conciliadora.

- Tengo miedo, Severus.

- Yo...- el hombre lo observó un momento. Luego les echó un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros, quienes caminaban delante de ellos unos cuántos metros más allá. Imposible que lo oyeran responder a esa inquietud del chico.- También tengo miedo, Draco.- vio cómo el chico lo contempló sorprendido. Y cómo sus facciones formulaban una nueva pregunta que el chico no se atrevía a decir por sí mismo.

- Tengo miedo por mi,... por ti... y por tu madre.- terminó diciendo.

- Quiero verla, Severus.- el chico de rubios cabellos, ahora sucios y enmarañados, llenos de barro y hojas y ramitas de cuando había cruzado el bosque en su desesperada carrera, le devolvía una mirada inconfundible. Expresaba súplica.

- Lo sé. Yo también.- contestó, impasible.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, hacia sus zapatos, como si de pronto su caminar fuera lo más importante del mundo. Notó como el rubio alzaba la vista de repente y cuando cruzaron nuevamente una mirada, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, esperanzado.

- Tú puedes llevarme con ella. ¿No es así? Tú puedes hacerlo. Puedes llevarme con ella. Puedes escondernos a ambos, Severus.

- Yo no...

- Por favor, Severus. Sabes que no podré ver al Señor Oscuro y bloquear mi mente frente a él. Me será prácticamente imposible. Tú puedes ayudarme.- ambos pararon su andar, Draco mirando suplicante a su ahora ex profesor de Pociones, y Severus mirando a su ex alumno, estudiando las posibilidades que tenía de salir a salvo con el chico y con su madre.- ¿Lo harás?- aquel fue el detonante, pensó el hombre.

- Si.-los ojos del chico comenzaron a lagrimear.- Pero...- Snape vio como la expresión de alegría y la tentación del chico a tirarse de nuevo a sus brazos desaparecía de repente.- ...no podré permanecer con ustedes luego.

- No hay problema. Mi madre cuidará de mi, como siempre lo ha hecho... y yo cuidaré de ella.- agregó al ver la mirada escrutadora del hombre que tenía en frente.

- Draco¿estás seguro?

- 100 seguro, Severus. ¿Lo harás?

- Agárrate de mi brazo con fuerza.- dijo el hombre de cabellos grasientos mientras le tendía su brazo derecho.- Será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que noten nuestra ausencia.

- Está bien.- Draco se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de su padrino, para momentos después sentir aquel tirón en el ombligo que significaba que se estaban Apareciendo.

Y se sentíó mejor. Aún habían posibilidades de escapar. Aún había escapatoria alguna a ese mundo de infierno en el que se había convertido su propio mundo mágico, su vida entera.

Ahora sentía que nuevas esperanzas se habrían paso en su camino.

* * *

Bueno, ak otro cap. Espero les guste a todos y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me gustó comprobar que el misterio que dejo en cada cap los atrapa a todos por igual, eso me dá mucha satisfacción y ganas para seguir escribiendo, en verdad.

Con respecto al fic en general. Como no quiero perder lectores hago una aclaración. Éste fic es enteramente slash y como todos deben haber descubierto es un Harry/ Draco.

Pero como, como ya les dije, no quiero perder lectores. Aquellos que como Seirius no les gustan los slash pero la historia en si les ha gustado, prometo escribir la historia con dos versiones: la slash y el fic completamente hetero o mejor dicho (y lo más probable) sin ninguna pareja.

Por eso quiero consultarte a ti, Seirius si ¿te gustaría que hiciera un fic igual a éste pero totalmente despojado de relaciones slash? Si es así, lo haré con mucho gusto. Pero necesito que me digas si quieres que el fic se llame igual pero en vez de "Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix " que sea "HP y el Ejército del Fénix" para establecer la diferencia; ó si lo prefieres, que le cambie el título a la historia. En todo caso, espero una sugerencia tuya para un nuevo título.

Si me permites, esa historia sin slash será dedicada para ti. Espero aceptes, eso por ser tú el primer lector de mi fic en dejar un review y el primero de todos los que dejaron reviews que esperaba y deseaba que la historia no fuera un slash.

Bien, como decía. Ojalá les guste éste capítulo y disipe algunas dudas. Si no es así, ya habrán otros capítulos para ello.

Ah! Y por cierto, para que sepas Dark Guy, he recibido gustosa a Nagini ayer. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, porque claro, yo se hablar _pársel_, y definitivamente ella no está conforme con los cuidados que le has estado dando a la pobre, se queja de que siempre la mandas a ella cuando quieres desquitarte con algún escritor de la pagina. Y con respecto a Bella, la he mandado nuevamente a Azkabán, creo que allí se sentirá más cómoda. Espero que tus tácticas de tortura la próxima vez sean más efectivas. Jej ;P

Mil besitos a todos y cuidense mucho.

Espero más reviews, la pregunta es ¿los habrá?

yop... marcia.


	5. La Trampa

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Sumario:** Diciembre 18/98. El cuerpo de un chico de cabellos negros, abandonado entre la nieve de principios de invierno. Una mirada insegura a lo lejos. Unos cuantos pasos después. Y el rescate de unas manos pálidas y mirada misteriosa de un chico con una ave exótica: un Fénix. ¿Qué les depara el futuro?

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "La Trampa"**

Acababan de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, ubicada en Wiltshire, al suroeste de Inglaterra.  
Otra vez pisaba con repentina nostalgia aquella "casa" que lo había visto nacer y crecer. Y con suerte no lo vería morir.

Snape le había dicho que esperara allí, al comienzo de las enormes, largas y majestuosas escaleras, frente a la puerta de entrada, labrada en roble antiguo y costoso. Los pensamientos de Draco le indicaron que asintiera únicamente, aunque a él le extrañaba que fuera el hombre quien entrara tan confiadamente a la Mansión y se paseara por ella en busca de su propia madre, cuando él era el que debiera hacerlo, pero que sin embargo optó solamente por quedarse allí parado y esperar.

Lo vio trotar escaleras arriba, rumbo a las habitaciones, principales, mientras que él observaba el lugar con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Tenía una especie de presentimiento. No podía explicarlo, pero sentía que alguien más habitaba la casa, claro a excepción de ellos dos que acababan de llegar, de su madre que seguramente estaría en su habitación y de los elfos domésticos que debían permanecer aún en las cocinas. No, no eran ellos, era alguien más. Sentía que alguien más se encontraba allí.

Un momento, eso no era lo único extraño. Sus padres. Lucius seguramente seguiría con el resto de los Mortífagos, al igual que sus tíos Bellatrix y Rodolfus, Rabastan también. Él no le preocupaba. Pero ¿y Narcisa? Ya sabía que Severus acababa de ir a buscarla. Pero algo allí no encajaba del todo bien.

Desde hacían años, mejor dicho desde que Draco tuviera memoria, Narcisa Malfoy había demostrado ser extremadamente ordenada, fría cuando la ocasión lo requería y calculadora. Él siempre la había visto rendir tributo a la educación que había recibido durante toda su vida dentro de la familia Black, familia que como los Malfoy, solían entrenar a sus herederos como la mayor horda de magos selectos, aristócratas y finos de todo el mundo mágico.

Unas de las cosas que sus padres habían heredado de los abuelos de Draco era, sin lugar a dudas, conservar la calma y el espíritu anfitrión cuando llegaban los invitados. Siempre dando un aspecto no solo presentable sino listos para recibir visitas en cualquier momento.

Un ejemplo preciso eran las llegadas de Draco a la casa luego de cada año en Hogwarts. Narcisa siempre lo recibía con los abiertos y una gran sonrisa maternal cuando él cruzaba aquella puerta glamorosa en dirección al interior de la casa. Ella siempre lo esperaba en la misma pose aristocrática que resaltaba más aún su belleza característica Cuando Draco empujaba la puerta, y alzaba la vista, sus ojos se encontraban con los de su orgullosa madre, quien se encontraba exactamente a tres escalones de llegar al brillante suelo que reflejaba su figura esbelta. Vestía siempre su mejor vestido para recibirlo, y apenas un suave maquillaje acompañado de alguna que otra alhaja lo hacía adorar más a aquella mujer. Al verlo, ella bajaba con gracia los tres escalones, y estiraba los brazos para recibirlo, sin apartar su gracia ni arrogancia, pero con ese aire maternal que a Draco tanto lo tranquilizaba, y era entonces cuando lo abrasaba.

Y si, era eso lo que allí faltaba: Narcisa Malfoy sobre los peldaños de la escalera. ¡Su no estaba allí¡Era... era una trampa!

- ¡SEVERUS!

A Draco se le encogió el corazón. sus sospechas fueron confirmadas luego.

- Demasiado tarde, mocoso. No creo que tu padrino esté vivo. A menos claro que en el mejor de los casos hubiera podido ganarle a Greyback, cosa que dudo.

El chico ni se molestó en moverse. Seguramente lo apuntaban con una varita por la espalda, y se sorprendió enormemente cuando una voz que provenía desde su izquierdas al igual que su interlocutora, aparecieron de repente, hablando con total tranquilidad.

- Draco, Draco, Draco... hoy cometiste un gran error. Creo que no va a gustarle para nada al Amo el saber que fallaste en tu misión. Y más aún cuando se entere que fue su mano derecha quien te suplió, desobedeciendo así sus órdenes más explícitas.

Draco observaba a aquella figura desvencijada con una mezclar de terror, odio y repulsión. Aún no podía creerse que aquella mujer fuera capaz de condenar a su propia hermana por unos estúpidos ideales de la sangre pura y todo eso. Patrañas. Draco sabía y era perfectamente consciente de que el ser puro de sangre no te hacía ni más sabio ni más fuerte. Sólo que le encantaba fastidiar al resto con ello, pero ahora simplemente no tenía ganas de ello. Ya no más.

- Buenas noches, tía Bella.

- Veo que no has perdido los modales, sobrino. Bien hecho. Como todo un Malfoy y un buen Black.- la mujer de cabellos color azabache lo observó con un brillo perverso en sus ojos azul claro, prácticamente celestes.- Lamentablemente esos modales no van a salvarte de un castigo seguro.

- Eso lo sé.- aseguró Draco.

- Bien, me alegro que seas tan eficaz.

- Gracias.

- Debo reconocer que lo que hiciste éste año nos ha sorprendido a todos. Realmente te luciste. Aunque por lo que me han dicho perdiste peso, color en tu rostro, noches en vigilia, y todos los privilegios de la juventud a cambio de ello. Ya sabes, no al Quidditch, no a ser prefecto, por cierto... ¿quién te reemplazó entonces?

- Nott en el equipo. Zabini como Prefecto.- dijo Draco, con resentimiento, pero no dejó notar su amargura en la voz. Realmente ahora entendía lo difícil y arriesgado que era entrar en las filas del Señor Oscuro. Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir en ellas.

- Ya veo. Bien, creo que ya conoces a McNair. Padre de un compañero tuyo de la Casa Slytherin. ¿Cómo se llamaba¡Ah, si! Devon McNair.

- El chico más ventajero de toda la casa.

- Ese es mi hijo.- aseguró orgulloso el hombre a sus espaldas, el rostro demacrado y las ojeras surcaban su ojos marrones, dándole la apariencia de estar poseído.

- Es un inútil.

- ¿QUÉ¡Repítelo maldito mocoso y juro que te...!

- Tranquilo Nicohlas. El chico sólo estaba bromeando. Por cierto, dile a Avery que traiga a mi hermana¿quieres? Yo me encargo de él, no te preocupes.

- Esta bien.- asintió el hombre robusto.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué eres uno más entre nosotros o por qué tienen a tu madre?

- Ambos, si puedes responder.

- Bien, tú... estabas destinado a ser un Mortífago. El mejor de los Mortífagos si era posible. Y tu madre, pues se lo merece por cubrirte.

- Soy su hijo.

- ¿Y eso qué? Sólo empeora las cosas. Se suponía que ella debía ayudar a tu padre para que fueras un buen aprendiz...

- ... de las Artes Oscuras. Lo sé.

- Pues ella no debió de mimarte tanto. Ella sabía tan bien como yo que mi Amo te elegiría para ser su heredero.

- ¿En verdad haría eso?- aquella conversación lo estaba tranquilizando.

Y recordó vagamente lo que aquel viejo chiflado pero, debía admitirlo muy sabio también, le había dicho aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Si él hubiera querido, lo hubiera matado cuando lo desarmó. Esa regla también se aplicaba en ésta situación. Si la mujer ciega en poder que tenía frente a sí hubiera querido lastimarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho hace rato. De modo que no quería lastimarlo, pero qué entonces. Tal vez esperaba a su adorado Señor. Realmente no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

- Claro que si. Al menos iba a hacerlo. Antes de que tu padre perdiera su mayor oportunidad de mostrar respeto hace dos años atrás, cuando debió luchar en el Ministerio.

- ¡Fue lo que hizo¡Él luchó!- le era imposible contenerse. Su padre no debía haber entrado en Azkabán y todo por...

- ¡Oh! Claro que lo hizo, pero de la manera más débil. Mira que perder contra seis niños.

- No eran solo niños...

- ¿De modo que tú también habrías perdido frente a ellos?- aquella conversación debía terminar pronto. No estaba tomando un buen camino.

- Yo no dije eso.

- Pero seguramente hubiera sido así.- aseguró Bellatrix con satisfacción mientras torcía su boca en una sonrisa maníaca.

- Pero tú también estabas allí. ¿Por qué entonces no saliste con la profecía en las manos?

- ¡YO ESTABA LUCHANDO COMO LA MEJOR DE LAS SEGUIDORAS DEL SEÑOR OSCURO CUANDO ESE VIEJO PODRIDO LLEGÓ Y...- se detuvo. Casi como el corazón de Draco. Habría jurado que conseguiría algo bueno provocándola. Evidentemente no.- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la profecía?

- ...- si hubiera podido responder, hubiera maldecido por lo bajo.

- Tú.- la mujer levantó su varita apuntándolo con ella amenazante y acusadoramente.

- ...- Draco se limitó a mirarla, expectante. Preparado para reaccionar ante cualquier amenaza posible y sacando su varita si era necesario.

- ¡Tú sabes todo!- pero antes de que Bella lograra decir algo más, un rayo rojizo impactó de lleno en su pecho.

Draco instantáneamente se lanzó al suelo. Y esperó.

- ¡No Draco, tú no¡Rápido, levántate!- sintió como una mano lo tomaba fuertemente por la túnica negra y lo obligaba a ponerse en pie.

- ¡¡Avery¡¡¡McNair¡Se escapan¡ATRÁPENLOS!- aquella voz provenía de la parte superior de las escaleras. Una figura extremadamente enorme se distinguía frente a la puerta de la que sería la habitación de Narcisa Malfoy.- ¡Que alguien los detenga¡Malditos mocosos!

- ¡Draco¡MUÉVETE!- aquella voz lo reprendió con una familiaridad abrumadora. Estaba tan consternado con la situación que no reparó en que esa voz él la conocía.- ¡Apúrate!

- Ya voy.- atinó únicamente a decir.

Mientras que aquella mano lo aferraba con fuerza y lo arrastraba por la sala hacia el exterior. Escuchaba gritos otra vez. Corría con la capucha baja, de modo que no veía quien era ese que lo llevaba dando tumbos a cada paso. Pero a decir verdad en esos momentos mucho no le importaba, otra vez lo estaban salvando. Y eso era lo que agradecía en realidad.

- Sube, rápido.- le ordenó la voz. Él así lo hizo.

Acababan de llegar junto a una escoba, por lo que vio una Nimbus 2001, donde un encapuchado los esperaba. Pero aquel que lo había llevado hasta allí, no subió. Cuando de repente se elevaron en el aire, pudo verlo retroceder en sus pasos y girarse a verlo, asegurándose aparentemente de que ambos jinetes despegaran del suelo a salvo. Lo vio también acercarse corriendo a otra persona vestida de negro, a quien reconoció como Severus Snape, su padrino. De modo que estaba bien y nada le había pasado. Pero antes de que pudiera ver algo más, cayó exhausto en un profundo sueño que no supo cuánto duró ni cuándo empezó.

* * *

Ak otro cap! Espero les guste. Está bueno el hecho de q ahora seguramente los dejé más en bola q antes. Me encanta dejarlos anonadados. Y lo peor es q 100pre caen. Muajajajaja! (entiéndase como risa maníaca, jej) 

Bueno, agradezco nuevamente los reviews.

Hola Palo-Darksly un gusto conocerte. Ojalá t gust el cap. Jej. Yo diría q tengo un poco de Slytherin en la sangre, generalmente salgo un poco Gryffindor, pero me considero una graduada de Ravenclaw. (Aunque todavía me quedan unos tres años para terminar la secundaria)

Hola a ti tambien caroladg!! un gusto y mejor para mi! otro lector más! jeje Aguanten los lectores de fics!

Y Dark Guy, Dumbledore no es nada endemoníaco como para hacerme sentír miedo. A decir verdad solo me da la impresión a veces q el viejo es un enfermo sexual, no sé decirles xq. Jaja, pero bueno. Tal vez he leído muchos fics. Pero yo no soy algo pervi, lo juro. (Ni yo me la creo, je XD)

Bueno, los dejo. Me voy a comer unos ricos sandguchitos jaja. Hay q llenar la panza para tener ,ás inspiración¿no creen?

yop... la glotona... marcia.

**Próximo cap: "El Legado" ¿Qué habrá recibido Draco de valioso e importante?**


	6. El Legado

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Capítulo 6: "El Legado" **

Aquel día despertó unas horas después del amanecer. Se sentía contracturado, los músculos tensos, y os nervios también. Cuando lo hizo, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Bulstrode, Crabbe y Goyle lo rodeaban con expresiones preocupadas.

- Tal vez debamos llevarlo a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer.

- No lo creo, Pansy. Será mejor retenerlo aquí.

- Es cierto, Blaise tiene razón. Nadie debe verlo.- Nott se acercó más a la cama y lo observó con escrutinio.- Parece que nuestro bello durmiente acaba de despertar.- como respuesta recibió un almohadazo directo en la cara.- ¡Oye!

- Te pasa por abriboca, Theo. Hola cariño¿cómo te sientes?- una chica de cabellos cortos y negros, de piel blanca como la nieve de invierno pero bastante bonita, lo observó con expresión preocupada.

Draco paseó la mirada por el resto de la habitación. Aquella era su habitación. Y lo que veía no le agradaba del todo. Que durante todo ese tiempo se hubiera manejado sólo y de repente hubieran tantas miradas sobre él, eso lo hacía sentirse desdichado. Mas bien agradecido. (NA: se dieron cuenta que nuestro Slytherin se volvió más agradecido que la mierda, es increíble como cambia la gente, jej).

- ¿Qué sucedió?- logró preguntar.

- Te sacamos de allí.- resumió Blaise.

- Mejor dicho "te rescatamos".- aventuró Nott.

- Nott, cierra la boca. No estamos para bromas.- lo sancionó Blaise.- Draco, debemos hablar.- Aquel tono definitivamente no le gustó al rubio, y el ceño fruncido no ayudaba para nada.

- ¿De qué... de qué quieren hablar?- preguntó, esperando oír otra cosa que lo que sospechaba sería.

- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.- sentenció el moreno.- Draco, fue peligroso.

- No más que lo que acaban de hacer.- se defendió el rubio, incorporándose hasta apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

- Lo hicimos por ti.- reprochó el moreno, nuevamente.

- Lo hice por mi familia.- desafió el príncipe Slytherin. Sus ojos centelleaban de indignación.

- Esta bien. Empecemos de nuevo.- dijo Blaise alzando las manos, en son de paz. (NA: no sé como se escribe / snif)

- Bien.- aprobó el rubio.

- ¡Draco debiste decirnos de tu misión!- le reprochó Pansy, mientras se sentaba a su lado, al borde de la cama, en el lado izquierdo, contrario a Blaise.

- Eso es cierto.- dijo Blaise.

- No tenía nada que decirles.- aseguró Draco.

Levantándose de su lugar con renovada furia y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras era observado por sus compañeros de casa.

- Pues no lo creo justo. Somos amigos, Malfoy.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Nott? Sabes bien que entre nosotros no existe amistad alguna.

- Era una forma de decir.- murmuró el otro, defendiéndose.

- Ya, esta bien. Draco, en verdad debiste decirnos. ¡Podríamos haberte ayudado!- se desesperó Blaise.

- ¡No iba a hacerlo¡Era mi misión¡Yo soy el Mortífago aquí¡No ustedes!

- ¡Draco!- gimió Pansy.- Nosotros también lo somos.- el chico se giró a verla, sorprendido.- Hemos recibido la Marca.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Lo que oíste.- confirmó Blaise. Los otros se mantenían al margen, limitándose a ver la escena solamente.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿¿¿Me voy apenas unas horas y todo Slytherin se volvió una horda de maníacos torturadores y enfermizos desquiciados???

- ¡Tranquilo, Draco! No es necesario que hables así.- dijo Blaise.

- ¿Y cómo diablos quieres que lo haga¿Me la paso los años cuidando a todos y desaparezco unos momentos y ya perdí a cuatro compañeros?

- Eso no es cierto. Ahora pertenecemos al mismo bando.- dijo Pansy acercándosele, y tirando con brusquedad de la manga izquierda de su túnica le mostró lo que el rubio tanto temía ver.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tiró de la tela que la chica tanto se empeñaba en sostener para mostrarle su, ahora, supuesto orgullo, tapando de una vez por todas aquello que ahora odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Una cicatriz que probablemente nunca se iría.

- Maldito seas, Voldemort.- maldijo por lo bajo, mientras volteaba al lado contrario y se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Estaba cansado.

Oyó un grito ahogado proveniente de Pansy a sus espaldas, varios gruñidos, un respingo repentino y su propio corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se volvió para verlos a todos, mientras todos lo contemplaban a él.

- No fui yo¿cierto?

- S-si.- tartamudeó Theodore.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Puedes repetirlo?- Blaise salió de su asombro momentáneo.

- No creo poder volver a hacerlo.- dijo Draco.

- No importa. Fue importante. Un gran avance.- lo elogió Nott. Todos habían quedado estupefactos.

- Veo que la ira te hizo decir su nombre sin remordimiento alguno. Tal vez nosotros podamos decirlo alguna vez.- suspiró Blaise.

- Lo harán. Estoy seguro.- Draco cambió su semblante de sorpresa a uno del que todos pudieran sacar las fuerzas para seguir con sus miserables vidas.- Pero nos hemos desviado del tema. ¿Qué los hizo ir allí?

- Una carta, Draco.- dijo Blaise.

- ¿Una... ?- Blaise le tendió el sobre.

- Ábrelo.- le sugirió.

Draco leyó la carta. Estaba escrita a tinta, en un pergamino amarillento.

- Veo que la has leído ya varias veces.- comentó con un leve atisbo de sonrisa.

- Si.- aseguró el moreno.- Quería asegurarme que no se tratara de una broma.

- ...- Draco terminó de leer y alzó la vista. Miró a todos y respondió.- Y no lo era.

- No, claro que no. Y ya es hora de que cumplas tu parte.

- ¿Sólo porque eres el Prefecto te escribió a ti?- Draco se permitió bromear.

- No seas tonto.- Blaise se paró y lo golpeó en la cabeza con suavidad, jugueteando.

- Ya, dejen de jugar. Draco,...- el mencionado se giró a verla.- será mejor que no apuremos. Van a llegar antes que tú.

- Lo sé.- sentenció el otro.- Es hora de empezar con el plan.

Nott se le acercó y con algo de brusquedad a causa de la ansiedad contenida, le quitó la carta de las manos.

- ¿Y el ave? No pensarás que hablaba en serio¿o si?- agregó luego de ver la expresión seria del muchacho que tenía enfrente.- Diablos.- farfulló. Aquello sería arriesgado. Corrían el riesgo de ser vistos.- No podemos arriesgarnos...

- ¿Alguna idea?- alentó Draco.

- Potter.- dijo Blaise, quien se ruborizó levemente cuando todos se voltearon a verlo, incrédulos.- Él estuvo allí, verdad. Severus dijo que si. Y él...

- ¿Qué intentas decir?- Malfoy frunció el ceño, extrañado. Pero no necesito respuesta, lo que pensaba el moreno se le escapó de los labios.- La capa.- el moreno asintió.

- Bien.- dijo Pansy chocando las palmas de las manos.- Veo que estamos avanzando. Yo iré a la Torre. Nott, acompáñame.- dijo tomando el mando de la situación.- Creo que después de todo, saldremos victoriosos. Síganme. Acaba de ocurrírseme un plan.

- ¿Pansy qué... - comenzó a decir Blaise.

- Se los contaré en el camino.

* * *

Otro cap. Definitivamente la comida me sentó bien. Jaja Me estoy inpirando.

¿Creen ustedes que con más reviews me inspire más? Jej


	7. De puño y letra

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Capítulo 7: "De puño y letra"**

"_Querido Draco:_

_ Si recibes ésta carta, es porque he muerto ayer por la noche. Si llega a tus manos, un chico de Ravenclaw debe haber sufrido un "Obliviate" de parte de tu amigo Blaise Zabini, claro, a pedido mío. _

_ Podría jurar que tu rostro en éstos instantes debe reflejar el asombro que requiere la situación. Confío en que sepas actuar con sabiduría, y rezo porque Tom (ó Lord Voldemort, si lo prefieres así )no te haya hecho daño alguno. Seguramente Severus ya ha buscado la manera de resguardarte lo más secretamente posible dentro de la Mansión Black, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, al igual que a Narcisa. Ella, el señor Zabini y Severus, por supuesto, ya han recibido instrucciones explícitas de lo que deben hacer. Sólo faltas tú. Espero que no te niegues a colaborar. Ojalá todo haya salido como lo he planeado, de modo tal que ahora nadie podrá influenciar para mal en tu seguridad. _

_ Según tengo entendido, el señor Zabini junto a algunos otros compañeros de su misma casa han recibido la Marca ésta misma noche, de modo que han formado un grupo más estrecho de lo que lo era antes. Blaise me aseguró, en una de sus cartas (para no correr riesgos innecesarios), que él podría encargarse sin dificultad de su rescate, pudiendo así llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Apuesto a que Severus ha influenciado en ello, o al menos ha participado. _

_ Tengo entendido también, por órdenes incluso de su propia madre, que usted no cursará su séptimo año en Hogwarts, contrario al resto de sus compañeros, lo que le asegura a usted que alguien podrá ayudarle en lo académico para no perder todos éstos años de estudio._

_ Me toca informarle, que pese a lo que las apariencias han mostrado en éste fin de año lamentable, no todo se ha tratado de una vil emboscada o si lo prefiere así, una seguramente importante misión del lado oscuro. Claro que no. Parte de los sucesos acontecidos durante éste día, y la noche, fueron conducidos y fríamente calculados con anterioridad por mí, quien hacía días estudiaba las diferentes reacciones y repercusiones que mi desaparición o la de algún otro miembro de la comunidad mágica podría manifestar en el resto de la sociedad, en especial el estudiantado y el cuerpo de profesores, por supuesto. _

_ Me alegra saber que varios de sus conocidos no permitirán que desperdicie su tiempo en inútiles vigilias que no servirán más que para arruinar su bienestar. Nadie va a culparte de algo que no has hecho, Draco. Severus y yo habíamos acordado que mi muerte debía llevar a cabo de una forma u otra. Yo estaba seguro que no podrías hacerlo tú sólo, y Severus coincidió conmigo, de modo que si estoy muerto hoy es porque él finalizó tu trabajo inicial. _

_ Pero como dije antes, tú no debes preocuparte por eso. A ti te tengo otra misión encomendada, muy importante para mí por cierto. A cambio de tu resguardo en la Mansión, te pido sólo una cosa. Sólo que cuides de uno de mis más preciados bienes, mi querida ave fénix, Fawkes. Le aseguro que no tendrá inconveniente alguno, es un ave muy inteligente que sabe cuidarse solo, pero necesita alimentarse y necesita de un Guardián. Por el momento, se encuentra totalmente indefenso, puesto que debe haber nacido hace apenas unas horas. _

_ Es una lástima que no lo hayas conocido anteriormente, cuando era mi Fawkes. Ahora, tras mi muerte, está listo para seguir a alguien más, y me fío plenamente en que no he de equivocarme en mi elección. Confío también que no hay otra persona más capacitada para tener sus cuidados. Sé que usted sabrá protegerlo como suyo, y así él también lo hará, estoy seguro._

_ El señor Zabini prometió ayudarlo en lo que necesite para llevar a cabo mi plan. La guerra se acerca, señor Malfoy. Y seguramente querrá participar de ella, apuesto a que hay miles de razones para que lo haga. Aún así espero que no sea sólo por venganza, con el alma se corroe, no lo olvide nunca._

_ La idea tal vez le parezca absurda y loca por demás, pero no creo haber elaborado un plan tan locamente descabellado y a la vez tan acertado._

_ No dudo en que su mentalidad de Slytherin le advierta de los detalles más sumisos de ésta carta, resumiéndolo en el verdadero mensaje que en ella le transmito. De lo contrario, confío en que ese mismo espíritu de liderazgo, esfuerzo y disciplina lo guíe por el mejor de los caminos. _

_ Deseando que sus esfuerzos cosechen algo más que energías, me remito a sugerirle un cambio de vida, ya sabe. _

_ Algunas veces es preciso invertir los roles, empezando por nuestro nombre. _

_ Con estima, Albus Dumbledore._

_PD: no tenga miedo de lo que le depara el futuro."_

Draco leyó la carta por tercera vez. Claro que aún después de sus consuelos y sus atenciones en cuanto a su propia seguridad, seguía pensando en que Albus Dumbledore era el viejo más chiflado que hubiera conocido jamás.

Pero aún descartando ese hecho, a carta sí que era un problema. No sólo estaba inconclusa sino que, como el viejo decía, habían muchos detalles que la carta no especificaba. De modo que el verdadero mensaje era "investiga por tu cuenta propia". Eso sólo lo hacía enfadar. Definitivamente al viejo le faltaban unos cuantos tornillos. No le veía gracias alguna¿qué tenía de bueno pasarse el día completo en una biblioteca? Seguramente si le preguntaba a su padrino, a su madre o a Blaise, todos le dirían lo mismo. **"Investiga por tu cuenta propia."** Maldita la hora que el viejo había escrito la carta. Ahora una serie de misterios se abrían paso en su mente, y su trabajo era resolverlos.

En primer lugar¿por qué lo había elegido a él para cuidar al ave que tanto apreciaba y no a alguno de sus "nietecitos" Gryffindors¿Qué tenía de especial él que no tuvieran los otros? Después de todo era sólo alimentar al ave, el resto lo hacía ella misma. No encontraba sentido a sus palabras. ¿Y qué era eso del Guardián?

En segundo lugar¿por qué Dumbledore hablaba de Voldemort como Tom¿Quién se suponía que era ese Tom?

El que Severus, Narcisa y Blaise recibieran cartas del Director anteriormente a él, lo inquietaba. ¿Qué les habría encomendado a ellos?

¿Qué más, además de su propia muerte, y la seguridad de Draco habría calculado o planeado Albus Dumbledore?

Y por último¿qué era eso de invertir roles y empezar por su propio nombre?

De seguro esas iban a ser sus peores vacaciones, aunque debía admitir que le había encantado que el viejo le halagara de aquella forma con respecto a su persona, pero lo que no le gustó era que lo tratara de miedoso.

Draco Malfoy no le tenía miedo al futuro. (O al menos eso era lo que quería creer). **

* * *

**

Ak está el 7mo cáp, espero les haya gustado y que haya borrado alguna que otra de sus dudas.

De todos modos el próximo cáp va a estar dedicado a diluír más dudas aún, con respecto a lo que pasó desde que Draco fue rescatado.

**Cap 8: "Saciando Dudas",** que original¿no?

Besitos y se me cuidan mucho... D


	8. Saciando Dudas

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Capítulo 8: "Saciando Dudas"**

Durante unas tres semanas y media había estado buscando en la biblioteca de la Mansión libros que le resultaran realmente útiles en su nueva búsqueda. Aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que en realidad buscaba.

Comenzó entonces con una sugerencia de Blaise de empezar a investigar sobre el ave que tenía a su cuidado: un Fénix. Y así lo había hecho. Solía consultar de diferentes fuentes, realizaba anotaciones en un nuevo cuaderno que el moreno de Slytherin le había regalado para ése mismo propósito.

Se agobiaba fácilmente cuando a medida que comenzaba a leer los textos vislumbraba largas e inútiles aclaraciones y explicaciones de leyendas sobre las aves Fénix. De cómo los Egipcios los adoraban y los relacionaban al Dios del Sol, y cómo trataban a esas fabulosas criaturas como si se tratasen de semidioses.

Incluso había consultado libros muggles a pedido de Blaise, quien en ocasiones se le unían en la investigación. Generalmente también lo aburrían aquellos textos de filósofos y pensadores _muggles_ con creencias religiosas y relacionadas con lo sobrenatural.

¡Bah¡Patrañas! Draco pensaba que la mayoría de aquellos seres humanos eran ignorantes y que, en un vano intento por ser aceptados por la sociedad, comenzaban a delirar, esperando ser idolatrados y uniéndose cada vez más en su propia locura. Definitivamente aquello de investigar lo estaba cansando.

Más de una vez su madre lo arropaba cuando él terminaba durmiendo, incómodamente, en un sofá, rendido por el sueño y el cansancio con un grueso y polvoriento libro entre sus piernas. En aquellas oportunidades se despertaba con fuertes dolores musculares, con contracturas y el resto del día se la pasaba de un humor de perros. Nadie podía aguantarlo entonces.

Cuando Severus Snape aparecía en la Mansión, solían hablar de los pequeños avances que el rubio llevaba en su investigación. Pero había algo que veía en aquellos semblantes, algo que incomodaba enormemente a Draco.

Después de leer la carta de Dumbledore, por supuesto que quería saber qué era lo que ellos y el viejo se decían en los posibles largos pergaminos. Pero tenía... debía admitirlo, estaba empezando a fallar en una de las cosas que Albus le había pedido que no hiciera. Tener miedo.

Temía escucharlos hablar de algo que él desconocía. La verdad de los hechos. Aquellas cosas que realmente habían pasado. Temía que si les pedía a cada uno que contasen sus propias versiones de lo que habían vivido, se descubriera traicionado. Descubriera que aquellos magos se habían estado comunicando entre ellos más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado, y todo a sus espaldas. Tenía miedo de sentirse dejado de lado, traicionado y decepcionado por las únicas personas en las que había logrado confiar.

Y si, era "logrado" la palabra exacta. Porque le había costado días incluso años poder confiarle a su madre, a su padrino y más aún a su amigo todos los tormentos que guardaba en su interior; y el reparar en que tal vez ellos le hubieran ocultado cosas que él necesitara saber, lo ponía... ¿qué le sucedía? Sentía cómo se hundía, en una profunda tristeza. Y no podía contárselo a nadie. ¿A quién sino? Si aquellas personas en las que depositaba toda su confianza, eran las mismas que amenazaban con hundirlo en un futuro y posible mundo de iras renovadas. Y eso era, simplemente exasperante.

Pero aquella investigación a la que había aportado mucho de su tiempo, comenzó con el tiempo a dar sus frutos. Las información pasaba por sus manos inundándolo en asombro y en una sensación inexplicable; se sentía extrañamente identificado con lo que leía, sentía que ya empezaba a entender. A comprender.

"**El ave Fénix es una especie rara y única y corresponde a aquellas personas que tienen la fuerza, el corazón y la voluntad de tomar la vida en sus manos y sus sueños como guía para recuperar la vida que no conocen porque no les pertenece, viven para cumplir un destino y metas en la vida aún cuando no sigan los cánones de los demás.**

**Llevar esta conducta en la vida no es para nadie fácil, se tienen que pasar por envidias, decisiones impopulares, exposición a la crítica y el juicio, carencias, depresión, rabia pero sobre todo… mucha soledad e incomprensión.**

**Poca gente esta dispuesta a pagar el costo de ser Ave Fénix y dejar de ser paloma, es mas, la mayoría envejece prematuramente y deja de aspirar por vivir haciendo lo que los demás hacen, deseando lo que los demás quieren, y buscando lo que todos tienen."**

Inconscientemente comenzó a adorar a aquella ave. El Ave Fénix.

¡Diablos, pero si tenían los mismos problemas! Comenzó a verlo como si a una persona, un hermano gemelo. El hermano que nunca tuvo.

"**Sin embargo aún estos tienen su gran oportunidad. Llega un día en que nos descubrimos frágiles, y eso por supuesto llega ante situaciones extremas como son la enfermedad, la muerte, el divorcio, el despido laboral, la partida de un ser querido, la pérdida de nuestras posesiones y entonces, solo entonces podemos sentir la hoguera de esta ave, donde pone en relieve inevitablemente el resumen de la vida y nos pone de cara con nosotros mismos llevándonos al extremo de responder una sencilla pregunta… ¿a dónde irás?"**

**Para la mayoría las crisis son mas complicadas que una elección porque intervienen para esas llamas varios actores adicionales que juzga, critican, atacan y agreden, a veces de manera explicita, otras, sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo en las llamas siempre viene la opción de morir o salir de las cenizas. Morir es tomar la pérdida como la catástrofe que nos hundió y resignarnos ante lo inevitable…**

**Resucitar es diferente, es saber que el pasado nunca regresará, es saber que las agresiones son por lo que fue y que el dolor es por lo que pasó, pero una vez pasado el tiempo con la firme convicción de ser fuertes y sólidos ante nuestros valores podemos crecer y extender las alas mas fuerte y mas alto, porque no importa lo que hayamos perdido, cuanto nos haya dolido o quien nos haya lastimado… ahora somos mucho mejor de lo que jamás fuimos y entendemos como nunca lo que queremos, ahora sabemos con quien contamos y conocemos a quienes nos rodean en su justa dimensión. Pero lo mas importante, la crisis con nuestras ataduras y dependencias se fueron y hoy podemos reescribir una vida auténtica y grande con la madurez de la experiencia…**

**El resultado SIEMPRE será un ave mas brillante y mas hermosa de lo que fue nunca, un ave inmortal capaz de vivir la vida que disfruta el éxito… pero sabe que atrás de los fracasos y las pruebas mas duras esta su resurrección a una vida mucho, pero mucho mas plena."**

Aquel se convirtió en su más preciado bien. Se trataba de un libro espiritista. El autor era una mujer, que aunque mujer (pensó Draco), tenía tanto de cierto como él mismo lo sabía. Sentía que aquel libro describía su propia vida. Que, aún sin dar nombres, describía sus días de una manera desalentadora.

Otro fragmento de un libro viejo y con hojas sueltas dentro de las anotaciones que Draco decidió tomar, rezaba:

"**El fénix es un ave que representa un pueblo que ama el trabajo, que ama la vida, que está dispuesto a continuar su caminar a pesar de todos los obstáculos."**

No estaba seguro si eso era del todo cierto, tampoco que la frase le llamara demasiado la atención.

No se consideraba un amante y apasionado por el trabajo, ni tampoco que amara la vida, aunque temiera muchas veces perderla. Pero en lo que sí coincidía era que él sí estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino muy a pesar de todos los problemas que en el tuviera que enfrentar. El resto simplemente lo traía sin cuidado.

"**El ave fénix, es un pájaro de buen augurio y figura entre los cuatro espíritus de la leyenda china. Según una obra clásica de ese país: "entre los 360 animales con plumas y alas, el fénix se encuentra en el primer lugar entre todos." Esta ave constituye junto al dragón, la cultura de fénix y el dragón de China, formando así una parte muy importante en la cultura tradicional del país. **

**El fénix aunque puede vivir en todo el universo, solamente se posa en su árbol. En cuanto a la evolución de este animal, se registra a través de la literatura antigua, lo siguiente: "Fénix, esencia de fuego". Significa que el Fénix nace perfeccionado del fuego."**

Aquello había llamado su atención sobremanera. **"Esta ave constituye junto al dragón, la cultura del fénix y del dragón de China, formando así una parte muy importante en la cultura tradicional del país"**. De modo que de allí había sacado el viejo la idea¡la cultura China! Ese sí era un buen avance.

Investigó entonces sobre el Dragón, aún sin dejar sus investigaciones sobre el fénix que las delegó por un tiempo a Blaise. Y lo que encontró lo había dejado perplejo. Muchas teorías había leído, libros y textos extensos, pero lo que más lo atrapó lo anotó con ansiedad mal contenida por sus ojos en aquel cuadernito que empezaba a rebalsar en información.

"**El dragón (del latín _draco_ y este del griego _drakon_, "víbora" o "serpiente") es un animal mitológico que aparece en diversas culturas en todo el mundo. Se le representa como una gran serpiente o lagarto escamado (o emplumado en América), provisto de alas de murciélago, y que escupe fuego por la boca."**

Claro que él sabía que su nombre significaba "Dragón" en latín, pero haberlo leído allí, en un libro, le hizo reflexionar y caer de a poco en la realidad.

"**Para los celtas, el dragón era una divinidad de los bosques, cuya fuerza podía ser controlada y utilizada por los magos."**

Debía admitirlo, se sintió usado. Aquella frase no le había gustado del todo, pero su moreno amigo insistió en que la tomara en cuenta.

"**En el simbolismo medieval los dragones eran a menudo representaciones de la apostasía, la herejía y la traición, pero también de cólera y envidia, y presagiaban grandes calamidades. Varias veces significaban la decadencia y la opresión, aunque sirvieron también como símbolos para la independencia, el liderazgo y la fuerza.**

**En la pauta del viaje del héroe, los dragones representaron el temor. Muchos dragones se presentan también como la encarnación de la sabiduría, por lo que en esas tradiciones matar a uno de ellos no sólo daba acceso a sus riquezas sino también significaba que el caballero había vencido a la más astuta de las criaturas."**

Algunas veces se sentía cazado (y atemorizado), sumamente sugestionado por lo que leía. Pero jamás se lo comentó a nadie.

"**En cada civilización el Dragón juega un papel importante como Dios, guardián, en algunos casos como demonio pero todos están de acuerdo de que era un ser muy poderoso y en algunas civilizaciones es reconocido también por su gran sabiduría."**

Allí un detalle le pareció importantísimo: "el Dragón jugaba un papel importante como Guardián". Y por supuesto lo de la "gran sabiduría". Él se consideraba muy inteligente, claro. Modestia aparte, pensó. Eso respondía de a poco a las preguntas que él mismo se había planteado cuando leyó la carta. Parecía que después de todo valía la pena investigar.

Otros fragmentos simplemente lo hacían divertir y distenderse un rato haciendo volar su imaginación:

"**Hay quienes afirman que el origen del dragón europeo está ligado directamente al origen del unicornio y a la misma creación. Supuestamente cuando únicamente existía la nada y todo era oscuridad, aparece el unicornio el cual con la luz de su cuerno ilumina el universo y comienza a darle forma y a delimitarlo. En un planeta (no existen referencias al planeta) el unicornio toca una piedra en la punta de una montaña de la cual brota un manantial de vida creando a su paso seres vivos. Lo que no calculaba el unicornio era que el agua comenzaría a filtrarse a través de las rocas y a encontrar lentamente camino a las cavernas subterráneas donde el agua de vida se junta con la lava ardiente del centro del planeta. Dicha unión es la que da vida al dragón. Se dice que la interacción entre el unicornio y el dragón no es exactamente amistosa ya que en esta versión el alimento del dragón son los unicornios, pero el unicornio no es tan dócil como parece ya que audazmente utilizaba su cuerno para matar dragones.**

**El unicornio es una criatura mitológica representada habitualmente como un caballo blanco, con patas de antílope, barba de chivo, y un cuerno en su frente.**

**Este ser era descrito como un animal blanco con cuerpo de caballo, barba de chivo, patas de ciervo y cola de jabalí , con un cuerno espiral en su frente.** **Sus ojos eran azules**. **El cuerno le brindaba protección contra todos los venenos así como enfermedades, lo cual lo hacía muy longevo. Se atribuían a su cuerno propiedades mágicas."**

En primer lugar, él, ya considerado el dragón del que todos los libros hablaban, no dependía de nadie en particular. ¿Por qué debía estar ligado a un Unicornio? Se le antojaba absurdo e irrespetuoso de parte de los _muggles_. En segundo lugar, que le atribuyeran un papel más importante que a él (por ende al Dragón), le hervía la sangre. ¡Además también mencionaban la muerte de dragones a cuernos de los unicornios! Indignante.

Le pareció interesante la mención de que **se decía que la interacción entre el unicornio y el dragón no era exactamente amistosa**. Le importaba un comino en sí la forma en que describieran a los unicornios, pero el echo de que dijeran que s**us ojos eran azules**. Le divertía relacionarlo con Weasley, aquel pobretón estúpido y compulsivo. Pues claro que tenía cuernos, a su criterio, era tan feo que cualquier chica que estuviera con él sería sólo por lástima, de modo que no tardaría en ser engañado y le meterían los cuernos. Sería así un "cornudo". Una buena teoría, se dijo Draco. Le hubiera encantado poder restregárselo al pelirrojo en la cara. Sería especialmente humillante.

Volviendo a la información del Fénix, descubrió otros dos fragmentos que le hicieron poner los pelos de punta, y llegó a él la verdadera satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Éste era un libro de historia, le pasaba por el trasero quien fuese Confucio, pero se sintió conmovido por el viejo aquel.

"**Dicen que en la época de Confucio, reinaba la corrupción en las cortes imperiales de diversos reinos y Confucio suspiró con mucho sentimiento por la desaparición del fénix."**

¡Era exactamente lo mismo que había hecho él! Draco había soltado un lamento cuando oyó aquella vez al ave fénix llorar y cantar en las afueras del castillo. Sólo ahora veía la conexión. De modo que tal vez, todos aquellos que lo hubieran escuchado hubiesen sentido lo mismo, una profunda y melancólica tristeza. Lo mismo que sintió Draco.

Éste otro se trataba nuevamente de un libro de historias y leyendas chinas, y no le sorprendió para nada las relaciones entre elementos divinos y personas u objetos. Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, cansado como estaba de leer siempre sobre lo mismo.

"**De entre cien pájaros, el fénix es el primero en volar y es seguido por los demás, lo que corresponde a la diferencia de posición entre el emperador y los cortesanos. Entonces muchos asuntos o cosas de los reyes o emperadores se coronaban haciendo alusiones a este pájaro, como carretas, residencias, papeles, caballos, entre otras, exclusivas para la familia imperial o seres celestiales, mientras que otros no podían utilizarlos. En el proceso de desarrollo de la cultura del dragón y del ave Fénix, se produjeron gradualmente las divisiones entre personas de ambos sexos, de modo que el dragón era exclusivo para hombres, y el fénix, para las mujeres. Pero generalmente esto era visto solo por la familia imperial. Aunque con el paso de tiempo, el pueblo en general lo ha tomado también como un animal de buen augurio, pues con el nombramiento, tanto de personas como de cosas, se pone el carácter del Fénix para expresar la fortuna y la suerte." **

Lo primero de lo primero. ¡Allí estaba el gran e inesperado y descabellado plan de Albus Dumbledore, el viejo chiflado!

La mayoría eran detalles sin sentido, pero lo que a Draco realmente le interesaba estaba ahí, al principio del párrafo.

El Ave Fénix era un ave líder, que guiaba a las demás aves. Eso era lo que Dumbledore quería. Estaba seguro, podía sentirlo. Ahora lo entendía.

Ya podía considerarse un genio, acababa de resolver todos los misterios, o al menos gran parte de ellos y los que le apetecían más rápido solucionar.

Pero otro gran problema se abría paso, nuevamente, en su incierto camino.

¿Cómo armar una bandada de aves fénix? Era una idea totalmente descabellada, aquellas aves debían valer Gáleons y para colmo eran difíciles de conseguir.

Y era él quien en un acuerdo o asentimiento mutuo había aceptado a realizar la difícil tarea cuando había decidido cuidar al animal. La mascota del viejo estaba trayéndole más problemas de los que había llegado a tener en toda su vida, y quien sabía sino sería sólo el comienzo. ¡Maldito viejo manipulador¡Le había tendido una trampa con una excusa totalmente cotidiana, y vulgar! Maldito, maldijo Malfoy.

¡Ah! Draco no supo cómo (y nunca lo sabría realmente), pero una fuerza de voluntad repentina lo impulsaba a seguir. Se sentía como obligado por alguien a continuar, como bajo la maldición imperdonable. Pero aún así como si se hubiera convertido su propia decisión. De modo que se decidió completamente a participar de aquella artimaña del viejo chiflado que era Dumbledore. Y recordó también el pequeño detalle de la carta.

Antes de terminar de lamentarse por tener que hacer el trabajo sólo, recordó que no lo estaba. Dumbledore le dijo que Blaise Zabini lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara, de modo que él sería su ayudante. Y como se lo había prometido al viejazo, se alejó de la biblioteca y se dirigió directamente dispuesto a escribirle a Blaise, a partir de entonces ambos debían empezar a trabajar.

Debían planear una guerra. Y debían formar un ejército.

El Ejército del Fénix.

* * *

Ya lo se. No se quejen. El capítulo es extremadamente largo, pero no pensé siqueira en dividirlo en dos y ahora no tengo ganas de hacerlo.Diganmelo a mí que me quedé sin dedos por escribirlo. Y si espalda, me parezco a Draco, diablos. Estoy contracturada. Y duele.

Bien, los dejo. Me quiero ir a dormir o a tomar algo. Tengo la boca seca (no piensen mal).

Y bueno, espero haberlos dejado satisfecho. ¡¡¡Y más les vale que sí malditos explotadores de chicas indefensas!!! (de donde salió eso? Seguramente fue mi parte Sly, jej D).

En verdad estoy cansada, pero necesitaba escribir éste cap de una vez x todas. Bien, como ya dije, espero les haya gustado.

Mil besitos a todos, se me cuidan y nos estamos leyendo pronto.

Bye!

yop... marcia.


	9. Incógnitas Resueltas, primera parte

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Cápítulo 9: "Incógnitas Resueltas, primera parte"**

Le sudaban las manos. Otra vez. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día. La primera cuando lo había encontrado abandonado en la nieve, ahora cuando había recibido por parte de él un sencillo agradecimiento. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba¡Era Potter, por Merlín! Nadie importante, no estaba tomando ningún examen, ni siquiera se encontraba frente al Señor Oscuro. Y no saber qué era lo que le producía aquel ridículo y repentino nerviosismo lo ponía de mal humor.

Pero había algo más. Cuando supo que Potter estaba despierto, un sentimiento protector se apoderó de él. Fue entonces cuando le sugirió al chico de cabellos oscuros que permaneciera quieto, pero aún cuando aquel no pudiera verle puesto que no llevaba sus anteojos puestos, se sentía incómodo. Observado como nunca. Y la repentina necesidad de querer salir corriendo de allí, le inundó el pecho.

Un escalofrío lo sacudió por completo cuando, con los nervios de punta y un nudo en la garganta, traspasó la puerta de la habitación hacia el exterior y se apoyó junto a ella. Suspiró. Y de a poco se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo. Se sentía sudoroso bajo las túnicas, pero aún así un extraño frío le erizaba la piel.

Permaneció así algunos instantes más, y decidió que iría a las cocinas por algo de beber, probablemente un té rojo, fuerte y caliente.

Caminaba silencioso por el largo y apenas iluminado pasillo, sus pasos inaudibles e inseguros. Llegaba ya a la puerta de la sala que tendría que atravesar para bajar a las cocinas, su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta se detuvo antes de lograr girarlo. Unas voces suaves y un poco distantes se oían del otro lado. Draco se acercó a la superficie de madera y aguzó el oído. Pero las voces que, calmadas y susurrantes intercambiaban palabras, no eran del todo nítidas, como si temieran ser escuchadas por oídos indiscretos.

- Mal, Draco. ¿Acaso no te han dicho que oír a escondidas una conversación ajena es de mala educación?- aquella repentina voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Se giró lentamente, sonrojado por la vergüenza de su acto erróneo, cuando levantó la mirada de a poco.

- Eres un maldito.- murmuró con ira contenida. Acababa de pegarse el susto de su vida y recibía una broma pesada de su mejor amigo. Se sintió humillado, lo aumento su enfado.

- ¡Jajajajaja¡Te hubieras visto la cara¡Hasta te sonrojaste! No puedo creerlo, debí tomarte una foto.

- Debiste quedarte callado, maldito bocón. ¡Por Merlín! Me diste el susto de mi vida. ¡Pero ya me las pagarás, Blaise! Fue tu última jugarreta.- lo señaló evidentemente fastidiado.- Eres insoportable.- el chico moreno y alto aún se desternillaba de risa. Le encantaba cuando Draco reaccionaba, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestarlo o gastarle aquel tipo de bromas.

- Habló el Príncipito de los más santos.

- Cierra la boca, serpiente.- Draco le pegó en la cabeza sin delicadeza alguna.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió. Fue muy duro de tu parte.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí¿Por qué tanto barullo?- se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta, al abrirse. Y ambos pudieron ver a un hombre de facciones hoscas y duras. Totalmente intimidante, para cualquier otro que no fueran esos chicos.

- Tranquilo, tío. Simplemente le estaba dando una pequeña lección de vida a mi mejor amigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres si se puede saber, Zabini?

- A nada.- respondió el rubio, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a su amigo moreno, y pasaba junto a Severus Snape con paso decidido, rumbo al interior de la sala.

Adentro, una mujer de elegante belleza, sentada sobre un gran sofá de colores oscuros, los observaba con expresión indescifrable, hasta que ambos chicos entraron a la estancia, y vio al hombre de cabellos grasos farfullar algo inteligible pero definitivamente desprovisto de buen humor. Sonrió. Aquellos eran seres muy queridos, y los últimos con quienes tenía contacto humano. Solía cartearse con una amiga de Draco una vez por mes. Pero eso no la ayudaba del todo a quedarse tranquila, mucho menos en paz.

- Buenas noches, hijo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras el muchacho rubio se acercaba a ella, rodeaba el sofá y besaba su frente con cariño y respeto.

- No muy bien, madre. No del todo. ¿Y tú?- ella tomó una de sus manos y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella.

- Mejor. Ya no tengo esos frecuentes dolores de cabeza.- aseguró, con un tono tranquilizador en la voz.

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó el muchacho.

- Si, tranquilo.- ella acarició una de las mejillas de su hijo, y notó que la piel se volvía más pálida de lo normal. No ayudaba en nada que unas profundas ojeras adornaran el rostro de su niño por debajo de los ojos azul grisáceos.- Veo que no has dormido del todo bien, últimamente. ¿Me equivoco?

- No, madre. Es cierto.- respondió él, observándola con la ternura reflejada en sus orbes grises.

- Pues claro que no está del todo bien. Hace días que está cuidando de Potter.- el rubio se giró al moreno, quien permanecía con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo del sillón simple en que Severus estaba sentado. Aquella mirada lo hizo callar, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La mujer los miró curiosa.

- Y... ¿cómo está?

- ¿Quién?- Draco se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. No se la esperaba, y sintió de repente que un calorcito pasajero le inundaba las mejillas.

- Pues, Potter. ¿Quién creías?- otra vez habló el morocho.

- Zabini¿quieres dejar de ser tan entrometido?- lo reprendió Snape, mirándolo con desapruebo por encima de su cabeza. Ante tal gesto, Blaise se desplazó lentamente fuera del alcance del mago de ojos oscuros, podía llegar a ser muy peligroso cuando se lo proponía.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó con las manos en alto, y se dirigió al lado opuesto, junto al otro sofá simple, pasando innecesariamente por detrás del sillón donde Draco y Narcisa se ubicaban, hasta sentarse él mismo y disponerse a cerrar la boca por un buen rato. Su sillón estaba a la derecha de su ex Jefe de Casa, pero aún así un poco alejado. Frente a sí, las llamas crepitaban con suavidad y un vaivén hipnótico en la chimenea, único sonido del todo audible en la sala.

- ¿Y bien?- lo instó la mujer.

- Está... no sé cómo está. Aún no he charlado con él. Pero parece que se está recuperando. Tardará un poco en sanar, las heridas fueron rudas, pero además de los dolores temporales parece que no se vio muy afectado.

- ¿No hablaste con él?- inquirió Snape.

- No.

- Está bien, Draco. Necesitarás darle tiempo cuando despierte, para asimilar los hechos y luego le explicarás dónde y cómo lo encontraste. Y dónde está también. Quien lo cuidó y tal vez pueda explicarte ¿qué le sucedió?

- Eh... si. Creo que sí.- Draco se sentía más nervioso ahora con su madre y los demás mirándolo que en la habitación con Potter. Diablos, era realmente incómodo.

- Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa¿verdad?- Narcisa Malfoy observó a su hijo, impasible. Esperaba una respuesta con más paciencia de la que tenía. No podía creer que, aún después de todo, su hijo siguiera siendo tan cerrado.

- Pues...

- Creo que le incomoda hablar sobre Potter.- aseguró Blaise.

- Zabini, ya basta ¿quieres?- lo urgió Snape nuevamente.- Draco, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, tanto como nosotros confiamos en ti. ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Algo que quieras decirnos... o preguntarnos?- aventuró su madre.

- Bueno, si. Pero no sé cómo empezar.

- Por donde mejor te plazca, nosotros te oiremos de todas formas.

- Zabini.

- Está bien, lo siento.

Draco los observó, realmente parecían preocupados. Por él. Por nadie más. Querían escucharlo decir lo que tenía que decir, y ya era hora de que sus dudas salieran a flote.

- Está bien, pero no aquí.- se irguió cuan largo era y se encaminó decididamente fuera de la sala. Los demás compartieron miradas de asombro y expectación, pero segundos más tarde lo siguieron, rumbo a la biblioteca.

- ¿Es algo malo, hijo?

- No, madre. Pero no me gusta la sala, aquí estoy más cómodo.- Draco encendió las luces de la araña de bronce que brillaba sobre sus cabezas, y la habitación se iluminó considerablemente. De todos modos muy pronto comenzaría a amanecer afuera.

Draco los observó un rato, indeciso. Mientras ellos lo observaban a él. Se decidió por sacar la carta de entre los pliegues de su túnica, y se la tendió a Snape, quien la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer, al tiempo que el muchacho de cabellos dorados comenzaba su relato.

- Soy conciente que los tres recibieron cartas de Albus Dumbledore, mucho antes de que yo recibiera la mía, pero ¿es eso cierto?- dijo mientras paseaba por la sala. Narcisa se había sentado en un pequeño sillón de lectura, mientras los otros dos la rodeaban, ambos a cada lado. A visión de Malfoy, Snape por la izquierda, Zabini a la derecha.

Snape terminó de leer y le pasó la carta a Narcisa, quien la leyó en silencio.

- ¿Esto explica sus salidas constantes en las tardes?- preguntó Narcisa mientras levantaba la vista a su hijo, quien se apoyaba en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Así es. Blaise y yo estuvimos realizando una búsqueda. Algo complicada, por cierto. Pero está dando sus frutos.- aseguró el rubio.

- Bien. ¿Y qué quieres saber?- preguntó su madre.

- En primer lugar¿desde cuándo comenzaron a cartearse con Dumbledore? En segundo lugar, qué les encomendó a cada uno. Tercero... ¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron?- la voz comenzó a fallarle, era lo que tanto temía. La traición de su familia.- ¿Por qué... arriesgaron sus vidas para... salvarme?- los ojos se le estaban nublando.- Quiero saberlo todo... desde el comienzo.- exigió. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica cuando su madre comenzó a hablar.

- Desde... cuando... cuando entraste a Hogwarts,... a los pocos días, tu padre me envió una carta. Decía que seguramente, ahora que él permanecía en Azkabán, el Señor de las Tinieblas reclamaría su puesto entre sus filas, y en su lugar te elegiría a ti para que... cumplieras una importante misión.- su madre suspiró sonoramente.

Blaise la miraba con respeto mientras escuchaba también partes de la historia de aquellos magos tan cercanos a su familia, que él tampoco conocía. Severus permanecía con la miraba baja, como ausente en sus propios recuerdos.

- Todos sabíamos cual era tu misión, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que lo presentíamos. Como que la crueldad del Señor Oscuro no nos era indiferente, de modo que se nos era fácil suponer su manera de obrar en esos casos. En **tú** caso.- acentúo Narcisa.- Me sentí entonces con una terrible angustia incrustada en el pecho, supe que debía hacer algo. Como madre, y como mujer, un sentimiento de protección total, más que en cualquier otra situación, me llevó a pedir ayuda. Y al único que creí capaz de poder satisfacer mi desdicha, con las armas necesarias para poder ayudarte sin poner más aún en riesgo tu integridad física, fue a Severus.- esperó un momento, estudiando seguramente las reacciones de su hijo. Pero no le sorprendió que el semblante pálido del chico no cambiara en lo absoluto. En primer lugar, porque aquel echo no le era indiferente, ya lo conocía. Y en segundo lugar, porque era todo un Slytherin y de él no podía esperarse otra cosa.- Él me dijo que era peligroso. Pero no fue el único, Lucius, Bella, todos pensaban igual. Entrometerse en los planes del Señor no era muy recomendable, nadie con un poco de amor propio se arriesgaría tanto. Nadie que no tuviera el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Pero como madre me vi movida por el sentimiento de amor puro hacia un hijo, y le pedí, le rogué a Severus su intervención si algo en tu misión salía mal.- Narcisa volvió a suspirar.- Sé que no te gustó mi manera de obrar, de tomar las cosas. Pero entiéndeme, hijo. Intenta ponerte en mi lugar. Siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo mi niño pequeño, nunca te vi como otra cosa. Y a tu edad no creí justa semejante responsabilidad.

- Pero son mi familia.- pareció hablar otra persona, parecía un penoso lamento en la garganta de un vagabundo, pero fue simplemente una réplica que escapó de los labios de Draco.

- Lo sé, Draco. Pero aún así. Nunca fuimos del todo valiosos. Eso lo sabes hasta tú mismo. Nuestras vidas siempre fueron sometidas a los ideales de la familia, una educación rigurosa y bien cuidada, y vivir por y para el Lord no era aún la mejor de las expectativas que yo tenía para ti. Por ello me inundó el pánico cuando vi la mínima posibilidad de perderte en un vago intento por fastidiar a alguien. Ese fue probablemente el detonante necesario para que yo reaccionara. Debo decirlo, comencé a odiar a tu padre. Después de todo él había sido quien cometiera los errores que te llevaban casi a una muerte segura, y a la perdición de nuestras vidas.- La mujer tomó un trago de una copa fina y larga que tenía entre sus manos, la había estado llevando desde que estuvieran en la sala principal. Luego continuó.- En fin, el que Severus me hubiera dado su palabra de cuidarte me había tranquilizado mucho. Pero más tarde, cuando recibía tus cartas, sentía la desesperación apoderarse otra vez de mi.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco, visiblemente abrumado por esa confesión.

- Porque tus cartas ya no eran las mismas, Draco. Porque sentía que en ellas expresabas el poco entusiasmo que te deba el arriesgar tu vida en tan peligrosa misión. Podía sentir yo misma cómo los esfuerzos por mejorar aquel estúpido armario te iban consumiendo las energías.- y sin que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima silenciosa, solitaria y traicionera decidió lanzarse al vacío en que se convertía su recorrido, de los ojos bajando por la mejilla, hasta detenerse en el mentón, y allí tirarse a la suerte del aire.- Y lo siento tanto, Draco. Lamento con toda el alma que no pudieras terminar tu misión. Y sé,... sé que aún estas enfadado conmigo, y con Severus y tus compañeros. Pero es que...- la voz se terminó de quebrar, y Blaise le acercó un pañuelo a la dueña de las lágrimas, para que limpiara el rostro de amapola. Ella agradeció en silencio, y como pudo recitó las palabras.- es imposible no quererte. Muy... muy a tu manera te haces querer por los demás, aunque al principio parezcas totalmente mezquino y arrogante, sigues siendo muy en el fondo, solitario y falto de cariño. Y eso me hace sentir una mala madre. Eso me dice que nunca puse el suficiente empeño en cuidarte de las manías de tu padre, ni darte nunca el cariño y la atención que como niño realmente merecías.

- Pero...

- No importa ya. El hecho... el hecho es que intentamos durante todo el año protegerte con fallidos intentos, pero finalmente aquí estas. Sano y salvo. Tal vez sea algo esporádico y temporal. Pero al menos no podrán quitártelo tan fácilmente.

- ... gracias.- logró pronunciar. Se tiraría a sus brazos y lloraría con ella. Pero presentía que faltaba mucho por saber. Aunque tal vez no quisieran contarle todo de golpe, pero al menos lo más importante estaría con él.

- De nada.- ella le sonrió, para tranquilizarlo. Y Draco supo que de ahora en adelante se la vería más feliz. Acababa de sacarse un peso de encima. Lo sentía.

- Bien ¿quién sigue?- preguntó Draco, como si se tratase de un cajero comercial.

- Le permito, pero solo por ésta vez, hacer los honores al tío. ¿Quiere seguir, profesor?- ese era Blaise. Draco lo observó divertido durante algunos segundos. Su sonrisa maquiavélica le daba un toque travieso más que perverso. En ocasiones Blaise Zabini llegaba a ser extremadamente insoportable, y ésta era una de esas. Seguramente se había levantado con el pie equivocado, y su manera de enseñarlo era fastidiar al resto con un humor negro y exasperante.

Severus le lanzó una mirada que si las miradas mataran, pues Blaise ya hubiera estado bajo tierra hace algunos cuantos años, pensó el rubio. Pero al parecer, Severus Snape no tenía demasiadas ganas para discutir con su ex alumno, de modo que comenzó su versión de la historia. Su completa rutina.

* * *

Fiuuuu... realmente no sé a ustedes, pero éste cap me está dejando mucho que desear. En verdad. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a escribirlo, sentía unas ganas de plenificarlo y de tener mucho cuidado en redactarlo y la manera en que acomodaba la información. Pero luego, la ansiedad y las ganas se fueron gastando. Me quedé con muy pocas ganas de escribirlo, pero éste cap les va a ir acomodando las ideas y los hechos poco a poco, hasta que lleguen a lo que realmente les importa.

El próximo cap es la continuación de éste, por ende, Severus y Blaise van a contar sus experiencias. Pero... me quedó una duda¿quieren que les cuente cómo terminó Harry así de machucadito en el próximo cap o en otro más adelante?

No sé, ustedes deciden. Jej... ahí veremos quienes son los más masoquistas o los más ansiosos. Espero ver de los dos tipos, jaja. Bueno, de los que más hayan y bue, ganarán esos.

Los dejo para continuar escribiendo.

Besitos y se me cuidan un montón.

yop... marcia.


	10. Incógnitas Resueltas, segunda parte

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Capítulo 10: "Incógnitas Resueltas, segunda parte"**

Agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una silla junto al sillón de lectura, una cómoda y reconfortante silla que le permitiera comenzar a aflojar o al menos no empeorar las contracturas que empezaban a formársele en la espalda. Ya no podía considerarse del todo joven, aunque para un mago su edad lo sea. De todos modos a menudo se sentía viejo, y ésta ocasión no era la excepción. Había esperado hablar de ese tema y aclarar las dudas muchos tiempo atrás, algo así como cuatro meses. Y definitivamente se encontraba exhausto. Pero aún así, durante unos segundos adoptó una postura de concentración y meditó sobre cómo empezar su relato. Su parte de la historia.

- Como bien dijo tu madre, Lucius le envió una carta diciéndole lo que el Señor Oscuro tenía planeado hacer. Desde ya todos lo sabíamos, era casi tangible su plan. Palpable entre las filas de Mortífagos. La mayoría estaban fascinados con la idea, les encantaba mencionar siempre el riesgo que corría un muchacho de dieciséis años entre las filas, infiltrado en el castillo y trabajando bajo las narices del Director.- Snape lo miraba muy poco, pero Draco podía notar su incomodidad, a Severus nunca le había gustado hablar con la gente sobre lo que pasaba en su entorno. Siempre prefería esquivar las preguntas o las miradas indiscretas. Entonces Draco descubrió una de sus propias incógnitas salir a flote, y decidió comenzar con su interrogatorio activo.

- Padrino¿cómo es que Dumbledore confiaba tanto en tí? Aún no termino de entenderlo. El viejo me dijo que confiaba plenamente en ti, y al parecer nunca cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué?

Severus le sostuvo la mirada, que se había vuelto hosca, ruda. De haber permanecido demasiado tiempo así, Draco se hubiera estremecido. La mirada no cambió, y los habitantes de la biblioteca empezaron a sentirse incómodos. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sólo esperaban que Snape no explote.

- Narcisa se desesperó al saber que no podría estar contigo cuando te colocaran la Marca.- el hombre siguió su presentación de los hechos como si no hubiera tenido interrupción alguna. Los demás suspiraron, habían contenido la respiración en un acto totalmente reflejo e involuntario.- Era sabido que el Señor no querría interrupciones de ningún tipo, ni que se arriesgaría a que alguien te hiciera cambiar de opinión. Supe, por tu madre, que fue Bellatrix la encargada de traerte el recado del Señor Oscuro, lo que seguramente la debe haber llenado de satisfacción.- Snape hizo una mueca, a medio camino de un gruñido o una sonrisa, Draco no lo supo cien.- Después de todo, se te veía entusiasmado por comenzar tu misión, seguramente por probar que eras capaz. Pero creo, que con el tiempo comenzaste a aborrecer llevar la Marca en tu brazo izquierdo, y mucho más aún, terminar tu misión. Como aseguró tu madre, la misión consumía tus fuerzas. Incluso renunciaste a lo que más te gustaba, ser prefecto y el puesto de buscador en Quidditch. Le comenté a tu madre sobre esas decisiones tuyas, y como yo, comenzó a preocuparse más por tu salud. Algo no andaba bien, te estabas explotando a ti mismo para terminar un trabajo que no querías hacer. Supongo,...- Snape observó con más detenimiento a Draco y continuó.- que a mitad de cumplir la misión caíste en la cuenta que terminarla sería, de igual forma que si no lo hacías, tu perdición. Probablemente tú y tu familia siguieran vivos si terminabas, pero condenabas así a todos tus compañeros. Los dejabas a ellos sin la protección del Director del colegio, y los estarías marginando más que antes con respecto al resto de las Casas de Hogwarts. Entonces, decidí sugerirle a Narcisa que tal vez cabría la posibilidad de que Dumbledore y la Orden pudieran protegerlos. A todos. Y a tu madre no le pareció mala idea.

- Admito que al principio tuve terror del sólo hecho de pensarlo. Apuesto a que Severus notó enseguida mi negación al tema cuando vio mi expresión. Seguramente debo haberlo mirado con una cara que expresaba que yo pensaba que repentinamente se había vuelto loco.- Narcisa dejó escapar una sonrisa, ante el simple recuerdo de la discusión que habían tenido ella y el hombre que tenía a su lado.

- Lo que sea, el hecho es que en primeras instancias se contuvo de siquiera pensar en tomar en cuenta mi sugerencia como una posibilidad. Pero, aunque me costó convencerla, tu madre aceptó. Fue entonces que hablé con Albus y él me escuchó impasible. Estuvo meditando unos minutos y luego me dijo que le enviara a Narcisa una carta con su propia respuesta.

- En la carta, Dumbledore me aseguraba que le había sorprendido la situación. Si bien no era ajeno al hecho de que seguramente habías comenzado a pertenecer a las filas del Lord, no había imaginado la magnitud de mi desesperación por tu seguridad. De modo que me ofreció refugio en la Orden. Me dijo que si yo aceptaba, la Orden podía resguardarnos a ambos, y que Lucius por el momento estaría bien en Azkabán, y que cuando fuera el momento también podían esconderlo a él.

- Un momento, -Draco se sobresaltó, entonces la situación nunca había estado en sus manos, siempre habían estado obrando a sus espaldas desde el comienzo de su sexto año.- Él me dijo lo mismo. ¡Me ofreció lo mismo! Dijo que mi suerte y la de mi familia estaba en sus manos.

- ¿Lo hizo? Bien. Me parece correcto. ¿Y qué le respondiste tú?- Narcisa estaba ahora especialmente calculadora, se le notaba en el rostro. Draco la puntó con el dedo y dijo:

- Lo mismo que tú, entonces. Si me lo dijo a mí, es porque creía que si tenía a uno, tendría a todos. Pero como tú te negaste, me tocaba a mi darle una respuesta positiva. ¡Maldito viejo manipulador!- Narcisa esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

- Exacto, hijo. Se nota que me conoces.

- Claro que si, madre. ¿Dudabas de ello?- Draco se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, en una pose arrogante, mientras le regalaba a su madre la mejor de sus sonrisas Slytherin.

- Bien, ya. Sigamos con el relato.- se desesperó Blaise, aunque la expresión de fastidio de Snape decía exactamente lo mismo.

- Esta bien. ¿Sigues padrino?- aceptó Draco.

- Bien, como iba diciendo. Dumbledore me dijo que le enviara una carta a Narcisa. Pero ella rechazó su propuesta. Aunque no dudo en que debe haber estado tentada a obedecer.

- Yo... yo lo estuve.- se aventuró a decir Draco. Y miró a su madre que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- Bien, yo... también. Pero preferí no involucrar a nadie más en lo que se trataba un problema familiar.

- Si, bueno, como sea. Por consiguiente, Narcisa sólo pidió que Dumbledore y yo te mantuviéramos vigilado, sólo para saber que nadie ni nada se interpondría en tu misión. Si alguien lo hacía, lo más probable es que comenzaran a sospechar de ti, y en cuanto lo hicieran, como bien pensó Dumbledore, el Señor Oscuro se daría cuenta fácilmente.- suspiró, cansado de hablar. Pero prosiguió casi al instante.- Debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco el que Bella se dignara a ayudarte, después de todo, y más allá de su fascinación por el peligro, evidentemente no quería que fueras descubierto por nadie. Fue sorprendente descubrir que te enseñó la Oclumancia.

- Si, lo hizo perfectamente. Aunque debo decir que no me gustó en las primeras sesiones. Pero debo decir que las vacaciones se hicieron más levaderas con el tiempo.

- Lo imaginé. Nunca es fácil al principio. Pero siempre lo es después, claro, si se tiene la fuerza de voluntad necesaria.

- Cierto.- corroboró el rubio.

- Bueno, como bien sabes, durante todos los meses que siguieron al comienzo de tu tarea, intenté por todos los medios disuadirte a cambiar de estrategias, a tener más cuidado en tu manera de obrar y de llevar a cabo las cosas, incluso intenté que desistieras de tu misión, o que al menos me permitieras ayudarte. Pero...

- ¿Y permitir que usted se llevara todos los ramos de flores, por quién me tomó?

- A eso iba.- dijo Severus con una mueca de fastidio.- No podía aparte de la cabeza esa idea descabellada. Draco,...- el hombre se acomodó en su asiento, hacia a delante, apoyando los codos en las piernas, en una pose cansada y reflexiva. Movía las manos con algo de nerviosismo.- ...tuve muchos años de servicio para demostrar mis dotes para el trabajo¿por qué hubiera querido hacerlo justamente ahora?

- Yo...- Draco le pensó bien. Era cierto, el hombre tenía razón. ¿Por qué había tenido esa reacción estúpida entonces?- No lo sé.- respondió al fin.

- Yo si. Pero no viene al caso. Continúe profesor.- Blaise habló movido por lo que los otros supusieron, debía ser un renovado enojo. Algo en su, ahora, sombría mirada, delataba que la razón por la que Draco había actuado como lo había hecho, a Blaise realmente no le gustaba. Tal vez sería porque le incumbía. Pero nadie se atrevió a hacer algún comentario al respecto.

- Aquella noche, cuando todo sucedió, realmente yo no tenía idea qué era lo que sucedería. No sabía cómo podían llegar a desarrollarse los hechos. Dumbledore me había dicho que la Orden vigilaría cuando él no estuviera. Yo mismo vi a los de la Orden deambular a la noche por los pasillos, cuando después de la cena, me dirigía a mi despacho.

- Después de la cena.- dijo Draco, reflexionando, su voz parecía ausentarlo del lugar.- Allí comenzó todo.- continuó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Cuando llegué a mi despacho, hice mi rutina como siempre. Cerré la puerta, tomé un café mientras corregía algunos ensayos. Recuerdo que todo estaba yendo prácticamente normal, pero cuando me paré para revisar unas pociones y la Marca comenzó a arder en mi brazo. Supe entonces que los Mortífagos se habían puesto en movimiento, pero no supe si acudir todavía o no al llamado del Señor Tenebroso. Dumbledore me había dicho que esa noche era decisiva, que tenía que estar del lado oscuro. Y terminar de ganarme la confianza de los Mortífagos y del Señor. Pero yo le aseguré que no tenía la certeza de querer cambiarme de bando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nunca terminó de gustarme estar junto al Señor Oscuro, y vivir una doble vida. Siempre me apasionaron las Artes Oscuras, pero por ello debía estar donde se desarrollaran. Dumbledore no pareció sorprenderse con mi confesión. Pero aún así me dijo que era hora de que lo hiciera.

- Como me aseguró en la carta. Dijo que te hizo prometerle que lo ibas a matar. En mi lugar.- dijo Draco.

- Si. Se lo prometí, aún en contra de lo que en verdad quería. Debo admitirlo. Albus confió en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, y me ayudó cuando estuve como alumno en Hogwarts. Le debo mucho.

- Como sea. ¿Qué hizo después de haber descubierto que los Mortífagos estaban allí? Es decir¿cómo supo que estaban allí?

- ¡Ah! Pues...- Severus le lanzó una mirada escrutadora a Blaise.- Filius me aviso, a pedido de McGonagall que los Mortífagos invadían Hogwarts, y que solicitaban mi ayuda. No quería que se entrometiera, de modo que lo desarmé y lo dejé allí mismo. Cuando salí del despacho, Granger y Lovegood estaban allí, fingí ir a reforzar a la Orden y les dije que cuidaran de Flitwick para evitar que ellas también corran riesgos innecesarios. Además, me serían un estorbo. Una vez que las dejé a ellas allí, salí rumbo a donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando. Cuando llegué, Minerva me indicó que los Mortífagos acababan de subir a la torre. Sin que alguno me lo dijera, supuse que habrían creado una barrera, por lo cual ninguno que tuviera la Marca podría atravesarla. Me lancé tras ellos, aún con un malestar en el estómago. Subí las escaleras de caracol y entré en la torre. Allí estaban todos, los pocos Mortífagos con los que el Señor aún contaba. El resto seguían bajo la cárcel de Azkabán. Ellos no parecieron sorprenderse de mi presencia, y como oíste, me dijeron que no parecías dispuesto a hacer el trabajo.

- Y fue cuando lo hiciste.

- Si. Supe que era hora de cumplir con mi promesa.

- Pero, entonces...- comenzó Draco.- cuando él te pidió que...

- No estaba pidiéndome piedad ni ayuda.

- Te pidió que lo matases.

- De una vez, si. Y así lo hice.- terminó diciendo Snape, su expresión era indescifrable pero su tono de voz decía que no terminaba de reaccionar frente al hecho de que había sido él quien matase al Director.

- Y así se produjo la tercera fuga masiva de Mortífagos de Azkabán. Ya entendí todo.

- Pero no fue todo.- continuó Severus.- Potter corrió detrás nuestro.

- ¿Potter hizo qué?- Blaise creyó no escuchar bien.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Draco.

- Eso yo no lo sabía.- aseguró Narcisa, mirándolo igual de sorprendida.

- Me atacó, fue cuando te pedí Draco que corrieras.

- Es cierto, una maldición pasó rozándonos.- aseguró el rubio.

- En ese momento una ira que nunca creo haber sentido, se apoderó de mi. El chico me hizo enfurecer tan rápido como había aparecido. Empezó a lanzarme hechizos que yo conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Qué hechizos?- preguntó Zabini.

- Unos que yo mismo inventé. Cuando cursaba Hogwarts.

- ¿Y Dumbledore conocía esos hechizos?

- No lo sé. Pero creo que sospechaba de mi en ese entonces. Aún así, no creo que supiera que mi libro de Pociones tenía todas esas anotaciones.

- ¿Cómo conocía Potter tus hechizos, padrino?- curioseó Draco.

- Él tenía mi libro. Lo supe cuando te hechizó en los baños de Myrtle. – Severus alzó la vista.- Ese hechizo era mío también.- Draco hizo una mueca y murmuró.

- No me lo recuerde.

- Potter leyó los hechizos en el libro y los practicó lo suficiente para saber cómo se usaban. Pero no sabía realmente sus efectos.

- ¿Por eso Potter se volvió un experto en Pociones de repente¿Por el libro?

- Exacto. Él utilizó mi libro en las clases de Pociones. Lo sospeché casi desde el principio. Y el Sectumsempra en el baño me lo confirmó del todo.

- Ya veo. Maldito Gryffindor tramposo.

- Cierra la boca, Draco. No fue él único en hacer trampas en todo Hogwarts.- apoyó Blaise.

- Ya lo sé.- se enfurruñó el rubio.

- Pero ¿y Lucius¿Saben algo de él?- se volteó el moreno a preguntar.

- No hemos tenido noticias. Sólo un breve mensaje a comienzos de las vacaciones en donde aseguraba que en cuanto pudiera nos mantendría al tanto de todo. Pero veo que se le ha estado volviendo más difícil de lo que creíamos.- contestó Narcisa.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Nott me aseguró que su padre aún no les ha mandado ninguna carta, es extraño.- todos se quedaron pensativos. Hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y tú, Blaise¿Qué me dices de ti? Nunca terminaron de contarme qué sucedió aquella noche, antes y desde que llegáramos con mi padrino a la Mansión.- el rubio miró al moreno.

Zabini suspiró, y antes de comenzar su relato, pidió por favor que todos se dirigieran hacia la sala que servía de comedor. Argumentó que ya era hora de desayunar, a lo que todos por poco y no lo ahorcan. Draco lo expresó así, "¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en comida cuando estamos hablando de cosas serias?". Narcisa solo los miraba con una sonrisa maternal y divertida, mientras que Severus Snape caminaba tras ellos con paso lúgubre y monótono. Una vez más, indagarían sobre las cuestiones referidas a los hechos de aquella noche.

La verdad de los hechos.

* * *

Y ak la segunda parte de éste cáp. Creo q me gustó más que la anterior. Jej.

Bueno, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Para mí es un gusto tenerlos entre la historia. Me dán más ánimos para seguir.

Y bien, si les gustó o no el chap, si les quedó algo por preguntar, ahí tienen el botoncito abajo. Clickeen y ya. jej

Besos y nos leemos.

yop... marcia.

Pd: las confeciones obviamente continúan. ¿Qué podrá decirnos el Slytherin misterioso y generalmente serio y racinal Blaise Zabini?

Yo no lo se, pero el próximo cap si. jaj

**Próximo cap: "Misiones Nocturnas"**


	11. Misiones Nocturnas, primera parte

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

Hola a todos!!! Por fín el pude terminar el capítulo once. Aunque no lo crean, me costó HORRORES poder escribirlo, puesto q c me armó un revuelo de ideas, ya q como verán tenía q escribir partes q en el cap 5 no habían, y bueno. Eso de mantener todo con detalles me está volviendo un poco loca.

Bue... los dejo para que disfruten de éste cap. Ojalá les guste!! A leer!!!

**

* * *

Capítulo 11: "Misiones Nocturnas", primera parte**

Se separaron apenas tocar el suelo.

Así lo habían acordado.

Todos con sus largas túnicas negras, acababan de desmontar sus escobas.

Sabían que pasarían desapercibidos si no hacían más ruido del que debían.

Tenían el mejor líder, y el plan no podía salir mal, lo habían acordado todo con tiempo. Cada detalle, fríamente calculado.

Sus rostros ocultos bajo las capuchas. Sus ojos cubiertos por las sombras. Sus cuerpos camuflados entre los altos y frondosos arbustos. Rodeaban los árboles, les servían de escondite.

Al cabo de un rato, lo que tanto temían y esperaban a la vez, se fue desarrollando de a poco, con una lentitud desmesurada, que los hacía impacientar.

- Allí vienen.- indicó Blaise, señalando hacia el cielo.

En efecto, a lo lejos, en lo alto del cielo, unas seis escobas se aproximaban a la Mansión Malfoy, y sus ocupantes, como con anticipación aquellos testigos silenciosos habían logrado acertar, eran Mortífagos, todos ocultos bajo sus negras capuchas.

Y aquella fue la señal.

- Llegaron.- susurró innecesariamente una voz femenina. Y sus compañeros asintieron en silencio. Ése era el momento.

- Esperen.- los apremió la voz desde lo alto del árbol.- Aún no.

Una vez que el tenebroso grupo se hubo adentrado en la mansión, los otros, aquel otro grupo integrado por unos cinco adolescentes, salió de su escondite. Cada uno se dispersó, rodearon el lugar, correspondiendo a las señas silenciosas de Blaise Zabini, el cabecilla de los jóvenes Mortífagos.

Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott rodearon por separado la mansión, para luego detenerse frente a la entrada trasera del lugar, quedando ambos muchachos a ambos lados de la puerta de sencillo tallado, correspondiente a las cocinas. Pansy por la izquierda, Nott por la derecha. Se dedicaron una mirada aprensiva, recordándose que en momentos como aquellos no había espacio para la confusión y el temor, y ambos chicos asintieron a la vez. Ambos varita en mano, dispuestos a enfrentarlo todo. Nott tomó el pomo de la puerta color caoba, y con suma delicadeza tiró de él, abriéndoles paso a lo desconocido.

Crabbe era el más grande y formidable de los cinco, incluyendo a Goyle, aunque sólo por centímetros, de modo que él se encargaría de la entrada principal.

Goyle había entrado por una de las ventanas que afortunadamente se encontraba bajo una escalera que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Con mucho esfuerzo logró aplacar sus propios quejidos durante el intento aberrante de pasar su cuerpo con rapidez por entre los marcos de los cristales. Saliendo directamente de debajo de las escaleras y con sumo cuidado de no hacer más ruido del que ya había hecho hasta el momento, se dirigió hacia la derecha por el largo pasillo que por el lado izquierdo mostraba numerosas puertas que llevaban a habitaciones oscuras o parcialmente iluminadas por la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre cortinas de ventanas internas o simplemente de reflejos de cristales o cosas por el estilo, pasillo que conducía también, y como destino final, a la sala de invitados.

Nott había logrado entrar sin problemas por las cocinas, pero al verlo, los elfos domésticos que allí se encontraban comenzaron a cuchichear de manera alarmante. El muchacho los calmó quitándose la capucha por unos instantes hasta que las chillonas criaturas lograron reconocerlo y luego volvió a colocársela. Preguntó entonces si habían visto entrar a la casa a alguien más, y ninguno supo responderle, puesto que ni siquiera habían visto a su señora después de cenar. De todos modos, al chico le pareció adecuado tomarlo como un si, decidiendo que no era peligrosa esa estancia. Se giró sobre sus talones y le dirigió a la muchacha que aún aguardaba junto a la puerta, unas señas para que ella se le acercara. La joven así lo hizo y él le indicó que era hora que se preparase para el escape final, ella asintió en silencio y corrió fuera nuevamente, rumbo a sus antiguos escondites, entre los arbustos.

Blaise se cercioró de que junto a él, y a su espalda no se hallara individuo alguno. Él también había entrado por una ventana, pero en sentido contrario al de Goyle. Desde la biblioteca hacia el vestíbulo. En ocasiones, unas dos o tres veces, creyó necesario voltearse a ver, para estar seguro de no ser perseguido por nadie. No le resultó extraño tampoco el no encontrar a nadie por allí. Ahora, en la esquina de una pared, en la intersección de ambas paredes, se lo veía agazapado allí. Apoyado por su lado izquierdo, con cuidado y cálculo asomaba la cabeza de tanto en tanto para no perder detalle. Al cabo de un rato, logró verlos. Todos en movimiento, los Mortífagos se deslizaban con rapidez por lo pisos de la Mansión.

Blaise pudo notar que McNair y Avery seguían a Greyback, escaleras arriba. Se dirigían a las habitaciones, de modo que seguramente, y como les había sugerido Dumbledore alguna vez, Narcisa Malfoy era el primer objetivo de los seguidores del Lord.

Intentando apaciguar su instinto impulsivo de subir las escaleras y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, Blaise permaneció oculto en su escondite, vigilando cada paso de los Mortífagos. Los oía hablar, podía escucharlos terminar de planear sus movimientos.

Avery y McNair bajaron a Narcisa Malfoy, quien combatía con ellos inútilmente, sacudiendo frenéticamente su cuerpo, agitando las manos, intentando safarse de su agarre. Un repentino dolor agudo atrapó el pecho del moreno. Debía proteger a la madre de Draco. Si algo le pasaba, jamás se lo perdonaría. Aún así, esperó.

Bellatrix Black, ahora Lestrange, daba las ordenes que aparentemente el Señor Oscuro les había dado. Zabini escuchaba con atención.

Greyback debía esperar a Severus Snape, en las habitaciones de Narcisa. Según Bellatrix, el hosco profesor no haría nada para poner en peligro a su alumno preferido, de modo que era más que probable que lo dejara esperando en la entrada a la mansión, donde tendría más probabilidades de escapar si algo salía mal.

Avery se llevaría afuera a Narcisa, junto con McNair, que más tarde tendría que volver al interior de la Mansión, por si Bella tenía problemas, aunque todos lo dudaban.

Blaise hubiera querido avisarle a Pansy que Avery iba a salir, pero les otorgó a ella y a Crabbe el beneficio de la duda. Sólo esperaba que su atrevimiento de dejarles aquel importante detalle en sus manos, no tuviera drásticas consecuencias.

Crabbe debía permanecer escondido al menos hasta que sus "protegidos" hicieran su aparición. Así, decidió esconderse detrás de unos frondosos arbustos que adornaban el frente de la Mansión Malfoy. Los que se ubicasen más cerca de la entrada.

Al rato, vislumbró a Pansy que llevaba consigo, como podía, cuatro escobas, las cuatro pertenecían a los varones. Ella no tenía una, puesto que no solía volar mucho, y cuando quería hacerlo, con frecuencia se la pedía prestada a Blaise.

Pansy dejó tres de las escobas junto a Vincent, y con la cuarta, se elevó hacia lo alto del único árbol que se alzaba junto a la entrada a la Mansión y, como anteriormente lo había hecho Blaise, ella se escondió entre las ramas, oculta por la copa del árbol.

Allí, ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, ambos jóvenes Mortífagos se dispusieron a esperar.

Pasados minutos Theodore Nott se acercó a ellos por el mismo lado en que antes había aparecido Pansy. Crabbe le preguntó cómo le había ido a él, a lo que el otro contestó que había tenido que enfrentarse a un Mortífago que habían entrado por las cocinas luego de que Pansy se hubiera ido. Dijo que se había encontrado con Goyle, por casualidad, mientras él deambulaba por las habitaciones en busca de peligro, y que lo había encontrado luchando con otro Mortífago, que era mucho más robusto incluso que con el que Nott había tenido que pelear. Entre ambos jóvenes pudieron reducirlo, aunque Nott no emitió el hecho de que les había costado hacerlo, puesto que el hombre era bastante rudo.

Los tres se estremecieron involuntariamente ante la perspectiva de tan, para ellos, desagradable episodio. Aquello significaba que los hombres con capuchas que no habían notado antes, podrían haberlos dejado fuera de combate y el plan se hubiera ido por el caño. Blaise había ideado aquel plan, todo fundado en suposiciones e hipótesis, pero para llevarlo acabo, necesitaba de todos los integrantes del grupo. Sin excepción.

Se oyeron pasos acercarse.

- Shhh... si no dejan de hablar van a hacer que nos descubran.- murmuró Pansy visiblemente afectada.

- Lo siento.- respondieron los dos chicos al unísono, también en susurros, ahora ambos ocultos entre los arbustos más grandes.

- ¡Ya¡Cierren la boca!- los calló otra vez ella, proveniente de la copa del frondoso árbol.

No volvieron a mediar palabra por varios minutos más. Según lo acordado, faltaban apenas otros pocos para que el grupo se pusiera en movimiento.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, y dos encapuchados salieron arrastrando a una bella y esbelta mujer, que se agitaba entre sus brazos, en una clara señal de querer soltarse.

El fornido muchacho que se hallaba entre los arbustos comenzó a levantarse, pero el otro lo asió por la túnica, y negó con la cabeza. Blaise les había dicho que debían terminar con todos, pero si omitían a los dos hombres en ese mismo instante, los Mortífagos que estuviesen dentro sospecharían tal vez. Probablemente debían darle un poco de tiempo a Blaise para que él mismo pudiera desarmar a alguno. Aún no tenía noticias de él, de modo que Theodore optó por esperar un poco más.

McNair dejó a Avery junto a Narcisa, y le dijo que la retuviera unos instantes, que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera, hasta que Bellatrix les ordenara traerla de vuelta. Avery asintió, y siguió luchando con Narcisa, quien seguía tratando de soltarse.

Frente a los desenfrenados forcejeos de Narcisa, Avery, ya exasperado, le zampó una piña en la mandíbula, haciendo que el labio inferior de la mujer sangrara un poco, acotando él un "Te lo dije, mujer. Debiste quedarte quieta"; a lo que la mujer respondió con un leve gemido de dolor.

Azotaron nuevamente la puerta y Walden McNair asomó nuevamente, diciéndole a Avery, que Bellatrix solicitaba su presencia, y comenzó a ayudarlo a arrastrar hacia el interior a Narcisa.

Ahora les tocaba actuar. Nott le hizo señas a Crabbe, para que se moviera.

Al verlo de espaldas, Crabbe salió de entre los arbustos, y con un fuerte envión, tomó por la cintura al más cerca que tenía de los dos hombres, derribándolo, y frente a los movimientos bruscos del hombre por intentar safarse, Crabbe le propinó dos fuertes golpes en la cara, terminando por desmayarlo. Antes de que el otro lograra reaccionar y pidiera ayuda, Nott decidió que ahora le tocaba a él.

A diferencia de Vincent, fue más escueto. Se alzó de entre los arbustos cuan alto era, varita en mano, estiró su brazo con agilidad y pronunció un hechizo de desarme, aventando al segundo hombre unos metros más allá, terminando de espaldas en el suelo.

Pansy los apremió, debían actuar rápido. Seguramente los otros no tardarían en llegar. Agitando sus manos frenéticamente, los instó a ocultarse nuevamente. Nott y Crabbe le dieron sus saludos a la mujer, antes de que Crabbe la tomara por la cintura y la alzara por sobre su propio hombro, cual si fuera una bolsa de carga, susurrando sus disculpas por el atrevimiento. Los tres terminaron por ocultarse nuevamente entre los arbustos.

Pasados unos instantes como Pansy había predicho, efectivamente los vieron. Aparecieron por arte de magia frente a la Mansión. Dos sombras que por el momento acaparaban toda su atención. Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape. Ahora debían protegerlos a ellos.

Las delgadas figuras se adentraron sin muchas cavilaciones, al interior de la mansión, apenas iluminados por los rayos blanquecinos de la luna. Siniestro testigo de sus actos, brillaba imponente en el cielo estrellado, redonda. Su condición: luna llena.

Pansy y Crabbe compartieron el terrorífico pensamiento de que ello implicaba que tal vez debieran enfrentarse a algo más peligroso de lo que podían controlar, como la trasformación de Greyback, el poderoso licántropo. Probablemente aquella misión sería más arriesgada que cualquier otra.

Permanecieron así largos e interminables minutos. Observando. Entre la infinidad de colores y matices que el paisaje abrumador presentaba. Sólo una brisa fresca y desalentadora los acompañaba. Ella sí podía verlos, y los hacía estremecer involuntariamente, presas de los nervios y el terror que la salida nocturna les causaba.

Blaise calculó que no faltaría mucho para que Severus y Malfoy hicieran su aparición por la Mansión. Y no estaba equivocado.

Había oído a Bella gritarle a Greyback, quien se encontraba en los pisos superiores, que sus "invitados" acababan de llegar, para luego verla correr prácticamente a la sala de invitados.

Pansy le mandó un mensaje a Blaise, por medio de aquellas útiles monedas falsas que durante todo ese año habían utilizado para mandarse mensajes cuando se separaban y buscaban a Draco o simplemente cuando necesitaban encontrarse en algún lugar y les era imposible comunicarse de otra forma que no fuera llamativa. Desde que Draco le había sacado aquella brillante idea a Granger, ellos podían hablarse sin necesidad de verse. Les valió muchas menos aprensiones de profesores y otros prefectos.

"Ya están aquí", Blaise leyó en su moneda, oculto aún en su escondite. Y en efecto. Al rato los vio entrar por la puerta principal.

Severus Snape le ordenó a su ahijado que esperase allí mismo, mientras que él subía por las escaleras. Zabini no cabía en su asombro, realmente los pasos de su padrino habían sido perfectamente predecibles para Bellatrix Lestrange. Y tuvo que admitirlo, a pesar que la idea no le gustó en lo más mínimo en cuanto a sus consecuencias, a Blaise por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza el enfermizo pensamiento de que aquel plan realmente estaba muy bien pensado y hecho. Y felicitó por ello a Bella en silencio. Pero saliendo de sus cavilaciones, el moreno se obligó a seguir prestando atención al momento presente.

Un escalofrío y el sentimiento de culpabilidad azotó su cuerpo al sentir el grito desgarrador de Draco.

- ¡SEVERUS!

"De modo que ya te diste cuenta, Draco", pensó Blaise. Le hubiera gustado poder gritarle que corriera en ese mismo instante, pero había un plan que seguir. Debía esperar el momento adecuado. Asomó la cabeza para volver a la ver la escena, pero sólo consiguió que se le encogiera el corazón.

Allí estaba, indefenso.

Draco se ubicaba a unos pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada, y al tiempo pudo ver cómo, en fría sincronización, un hombre de túnica negra y capucha baja, cabellos castaño oscuro y facciones demacradas, lo apuntaba con una varita por la espalda, y una mujer de cabellos negros, presentando un aspecto sumamente parecido al del hombre, le hablaba al chico rubio desde la entrada a la sala de invitados, apoyada cómoda y en apariencia, despreocupadamente, sobre el borde de una pared.

El moreno Slytherin decidió hacer oídos sordos a la conversación, aunque de vez en cuando lograba escuchar algunos comentarios.

- Debo reconocer que lo que hiciste éste año nos ha sorprendido a todos. Realmente te luciste. Aunque por lo que me han dicho perdiste peso, color en tu rostro, noches en vigilia, y todos los privilegios de la juventud a cambio de ello. Ya sabes, no al Quidditch, no a ser prefecto, por cierto... ¿quién te reemplazó entonces?- oyó decir a la mujer.

- Nott en el equipo. Zabini como Prefecto.- dijo Draco, con resentimiento, pero no dejó notar su amargura en la voz, aunque a Blaise le pareció escucharlo a la perfección. Él sabía por todas las cosas que el rubio había pasado, y por ende los sacrificios que había llevado a cabo para lograrlo.

Pasaron unos tensos minutos, en los que Blaise habría jurado que la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Pero aún así se abstuvo a moverse durante un buen rato. Luego resolvió empezar a estirar los músculos.

Se irguió completamente, y de adentro de su túnica extrajo su varita, se tensó un poco al escuchar a Bellatrix sacar conclusiones, si no se apuraban, ya no habría forma de salir de allí.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la profecía?

- ...- si Draco hubiera podido responder, hubiera maldecido por lo bajo.

- Tú.- la mujer levantó su varita apuntándolo con ella amenazante y acusadoramente. Blaise reprimió un nuevo escalofrío.

- ...- Draco se limitó a mirarla, expectante. Preparado para reaccionar ante cualquier amenaza posible y sacando su varita si era necesario, aunque la verdad no creía llegar a tener posibilidad alguna.

- ¡Tú sabes todo!- pero antes de que Bella lograra decir algo más, un rayo rojizo impactó de lleno en su pecho.

Blaise lanzó un respingo, algo confundido, pero se repuso lo más rápido que pudo. Asomó la vista por sobre la pared, y vio justo a tiempo a Pansy Parkinson junto a la puerta de entrada, con el brazo derecho en alto y lanzando maldiciones a Bellatrix Lestrange Black.

Analizó sus siguientes pasos fríamente. No había tiempo para delicadezas. Draco tendría que perdonarlo más tarde, pero ahora él debía encargarse de sacar al rubio lo más rápido posible de allí. Entonces reaccionó. Sabía perfectamente que estaría frente a una línea de fuego, pero se arriesgó.

Pudo ver con inquietud como Draco instantáneamente se lanzó al suelo, esperando el momento para poder salir de allí.

- ¡No Draco, tú no¡Rápido, levántate!- lo instó a moverse, y con su mano derecha, lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello de la túnica negra y lo obligó a ponerse en pie bruscamente.

- ¡¡Avery¡¡¡McNair¡Se escapan¡ATRÁPENLOS!- aquella voz provenía de la parte superior de las escaleras. Blaise calculó que ese debía ser Greyback pero no se detuvo a constatarlo. - ¡Que alguien los detenga¡Malditos mocosos!- continuó gritando la grotesca voz.

- ¡Draco¡MUÉVETE!- Blaise juraría que podía sentir una vena latir en su sien y el cuerpo entre sus manos totalmente tembloroso. Su amigo estaba siendo muy lento, y lo reprendió por ello. Evidentemente Draco aún no podía reconocerlo, seguramente a causa de la conmoción. - ¡Apúrate!

- Ya voy.- lo oyó decir, mientras tiraba del rubio con todas sus fuerzas, para que siguiera adelante.

Mientras, lo aferraba con fuerza por la túnica y lo arrastraba por la sala hacia el exterior. Se escuchaban gritos otra vez. Blaise podía distinguir a Bellatrix, Greyback nuevamente, y a Theodore en las afueras, todos dando ordenes con distintos y a la vez parecidos tonos de exasperación (según su observación). Draco corría con la capucha baja, de modo que no podría verlo. Aunque no por ello se abstuvo a ser arrastrado con esa brusquedad.

- Sube, rápido.- le ordenó el moreno, aún sin abandonar su tono mordaz. Y para su pesar y júbilo, el rubio lo hizo sin protestar.

Acababan de llegar junto a una escoba, una Nimbus 2001, donde un encapuchado los esperaba. Blaise sabía que se trataba de Theodore Nott, no necesitaba preguntar ni constatarlo. Lo habían planeado así. Pero él no subió. Miró con expresión calculadora hacia delante, donde yacía otra escoba más, y en ella, dos personas encapuchadas. La persona que se ubicaba adelante era considerablemente más pequeña que la que iba sentada detrás, y ésta le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, con el que le indicaba que ella, (porque Blaise sabía que se trataba de Pansy) y su acompañante se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y listas para despegar.

Blaise asintió y, conforme, retrocedió en sus pasos y se giró a verlos, asegurándose de que ambos despegaran del suelo a salvo. Luego volteó en sus talones y se acercó corriendo a otra persona vestida de negro, que salía del interior de la mansión, a quien reconoció como Severus Snape.

El hombre que tenía frente a sí le miró intrigado, pero aún así no realizó ningún cuestionario, y Blaise se lo agradeció mentalmente. En lugar de ello, se permitió una mirada preocupada, dirigida a su ahijado y al otro muchacho montado en la escoba, que comenzaban a perderse en lo alto del cielo oscuro, entre las espesas nubes.

- ¡Zabini!- saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza con la misma expresión cetrina de siempre.

- ¡Profesor!- correspondió el otro también en saludo.- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Si, lo estoy. ¿Está seguro de lo que hace?- preguntó con ansiedad mal disimulada el adulto.

- Mucho, señor. Nott vuela bien, cuidará que nada le pase.

- ¿Y su madre?- comenzaban a alzar un poco la voz, ya que repentinas pero aún no tan fuertes ráfagas de viento frío comenzaban a hacerse notables.

- Pansy se encargará de ella, suele ser un buen jinete.- Blaise intentó calmarlo, muy a su estilo Slytherin, informando de los hechos.- ¿Cuántas bajas hubo, señor?- preguntó con inquietud. Esperaba una respuesta favorable. Pero el adulto no terminó por dársela, ya que un joven corpulento se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Se trataba de Goyle.

- Buenas noches, profesor. Blaise.- los otros asintieron nuevamente en saludo.- Acabamos de terminar de amarrarlos. Crabbe los desvaneció, permanecerán así unos instantes más, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- Bien hecho. Vengan conmigo entonces, les pondré un hechizo antidesaparición. Así nos evitaremos futuros y riesgosos problemas.- así, Severus Snape, seguido de dos de sus, ahora, ex alumnos, repasó su marcha hacia el interior de la Mansión Malfoy, con motivo de retocar los últimos detalles a sus "leales compañeros" (los Mortífagos, claro está), para después, él y los muchachos utilizar las escobas restantes para continuar con la otra parte del plan de escape.

* * *

Y ak termina el cap, pero no la historia... jeje. Espero les haya gustado y en el próximo cap cuento la otra "Misión Nocturna", mejor dicho "misión rescate a Fawkes", je.

Bueno, ahora sí q me cansé. Es tarde, tengo sueño y si me cachan todavía despierta me lanzan un Avada. Más vale q me apure a cerrar el equipo y a prepararme para dormir, je. Después de tanto trabajo, una mente tan inteligente y calculadora como la mía requiere de un descanso bien merecido, no les parece?? Jaja!!

Bien, ahora si los dejo.

Mil besitos, se me cuidan y cuando puedan me mandan un R&R.

yop... marcia.


	12. Misiones Nocturnas, segunda parte

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

**Capítulo 12: "Misiones Nocturnas", segunda parte**

- ¿De modo que habían planeado todo con tiempo?- inquirió un Draco Malfoy receloso.- No puedo creerlo.- aseguró.

- Si. Así fue.- contestó Zabini.- Dumbledore me había mandado más de una carta, Draco. Una, que iba dirigida a ti, y la otra, era para mi.

- ¿Y qué se supone que te decía el vegete en la carta?- contestó molesto el rubio.

- Bien. En primer lugar, me felicitó por algunas acciones que yo había hecho ya en el pasado,-Acababa de meterse en problemas, estaba hablando demás.- ...pero son hechos sin relevancia.- agregó presuroso por aclarar el moreno ante la mirada sorprendida y curiosa del ex Slytherin. - Allí me informó sobre ciertas conclusiones que él había logrado sacar con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos. Mmm... me urgió a buscar un grupo confiable de personas que pudieran ayudarme en mi misión nocturna, para luego ir a buscarte. Me dijo la forma en que podíamos rescatarte sin ponerte en peligro y sacarte sano y salvo. Dumbledore estaba más que seguro que tú le pedirías su ayuda al Profesor Snape, de modo que planteó tu rescate en base a ello. Es decir, todo el plan dependía de ti. Si no hablabas con Severus,... hoy ninguno estaría aquí.- explicó Blaise abrumado y aliviado a la vez. Todos asintieron casi imperceptiblemente ante la información del moreno. Y permanecieron pensativos unos cuantos instantes más.

- ¿Soy tan predecible?- se horrorizó de repente Malfoy. ¡Jajaja! No, Draco.- dijo Blaise al ver su expresión inquieta. 

- Dumbledore contaba con que te dirigieras a mí porque yo era prácticamente la única persona del medio al que pudieras acudir.- terminó por decir Snape, muy seguro de sí mismo. Draco alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Es cierto.- aseveró su madre con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pero... hay algo más.- dijo Blaise dedicándole a la mujer una significativa mirada.- Aparentemente,...- el moreno la miró, expectante.

Narcisa Malfoy se ubicaba frente a él en una silla alta. Detrás de ella estaba Snape, cruzado de brazos y parado como si fuera el guardaespaldas de la mujer. Draco se encontraba a la izquierda de Blaise, apoyado contra una pared, pero ante su repentino silencio, se acercó a ellos intrigado. Tomó asiento junto al moreno, y esperó.

- ¿Qué?- se exasperó el rubio.

- Dumbledore insinuó que tu madre sabía lo que haríamos, de modo que, a mi parecer, debieron reunirse en algún momento, o... tal vez tu madre recibiese correspondencia del viejo con más frecuencia de la que pensamos.- Blaise no se atrevió a mirar a Draco, pero por el rabillo del ojo, puedo notar a la perfección cómo giraba alternativamente su cara de incredulidad de él mismo a su madre.

- Madre...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar, Blaise, que yo recibía más correspondencia de la debida por parte de Albus Dumbledore?- preguntó calculadora, Narcisa. Había ignorado el posible arrebato de furia de su hijo, simplemente se dirigió al moreno.- Para que el Director me dijera sus planes no era necesario más que una sola carta¿por qué tendría yo que haber recibido más?- ninguno de los muchachos sabía qué era realmente lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Su rostro se mostraba indiferente, de modo que era difícil saber si estaba realmente enojada, indignada, o sólo intentaba hacerlos reaccionar.

- En mi opinión, Albus Dumbledore sabía mucho más de lo que tendría que haber sabido.- Blaise la acusó con su dedo índice en alto. No que le faltara el respeto, no era su intención, y Narcisa tampoco se lo tomaba así. Estaba dispuesta a soportar el temperamento de cualquiera de esos dos muchachos.- Usted y Albus mantenían un informe de todo lo que pasaba dentro del colegio y fuera también.- el tono de Blaise iba en aumento, parecía realmente indignado.

- Blaise, un momento. Mi madre ya te dijo que ella y el viejo no...

- ¡Ahí está tu error, Draco¡Sólo vez lo que quieres ver¿Oíste acaso a tu madre decir explícitamente que ella no había informado de algo a Dumbledore¡No!- Blaise ahora señalaba histéricamente a Draco, quien había dejado ya de contener su expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa. ¿Qué bicho le había picado al moreno?

- Un momento, Blaise. Tú hablabas de algo más. No sólo de lo referente a mi madre¿verdad?

- ...- Blaise permaneció en silencio con la mirada sobre la superficie de la mesa, parecía deseoso de inspeccionar los componentes del mueble en cuestión.

- Pues eso es otro tema, Blaise. Tú también estás obrando mal. Me cuestionas algo que aún no termino de entender. ¿Puedes decirme qué rayos te pasa conmigo?- ahora Draco había saltado de su asiento, estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas frente a sí en la mesa, impotente. Snape los miraba alternadamente, sorprendido ante la repentina disputa. No entendía demasiado, a decir verdad, nada.

- No hablaré contigo más de lo que deba.- se limitó a decir el otro.

- Blaise...- el rubio pronunció su nombre con ira contenida, y el susurro sonó cargado de furia, lo que hizo que el aludido se estremeciera involuntariamente.

- Draco, no es momento ahora, hijo. Hablarán de eso más tarde. Terminemos de cerrar los temas principales. ¿Cómo es que trajeron al fénix?- Narcisa intervino a favor del moreno. Sabía a qué se refería el chico cuando había lanzado esa indirecta a su hijo, pero igualmente sabía que las diferencias que tuvieran podrían resolverlas después, más tranquilos y sin la presencia de los dos adultos.

- Bien.- accedió Draco, aún fulminando a Blaise con la mirada. Luego parpadeó, y la desvió hacia su madre, comenzando con su relato.

- Por lo que dijeron, evidentemente, mi padrino, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle volvieron al colegio. Más tarde, Severus nos dijo que había ido allí a buscar sus pertenencias, que no había tenido tiempo de llevar.- suspiró.- Pansy y Theodore ya me habían llevado a mi habitación, hasta que despertara.- Draco miró a su madre.- Por cierto¿cuándo llegaste aquí?

- Cuando Severus llegó, yo permanecía aún con Pansy y Nott. Luego de buscar sus cosas, me trajo aquí. Pero aún faltabas tú, de modo que volvió por ti.

- Oh, ya veo. Bien. Mmm... déjame ver. Ah, si. Desperté y los vi a todos ellos. Realmente fue una sorpresa saber que habían sido ellos quienes me había rescatado de los Mortífagos. Y aún no sabía nada de ti. Ninguno mencionó nada al respecto, pero imaginé que si me habían rescatado a mí, posiblemente te hubiesen rescatado a ti también. Cuando habíamos despegado del suelo, pude ver a mi padrino con Blaise, (aunque aún no sabía que se trataba de ellos), sólo reconocí a Severus. El hecho es que me enfadé con ellos por haberme salvado.

- Mejor dicho, casi nos lanza un Crucio a todos y cada uno de nosotros.- Blaise se permitió interrumpirlo, para alivianar la tensión que aún guardaban entre sí, y se dispuso a prestarle atención al relato.

- Jaja, me imagino.- Narcisa sonrió divertida, sabía por experiencia que su hijo no era un santo.

- Si, bueno, lo que sea. Allí me enteré por boca de Pansy que todos ellos llevaban ya la Marca, madre. Y eso sólo me hizo enfurecer más.- Draco bajó la mirada, mezcla de tristeza e impotencia.- Sentí que había fallado en mi propósito. Y me sentí un estúpido por ello.- la mujer tomó una mano de su hijo, y la envolvió con sus largos y finos dedos, en señal de comprensión y apoyo maternal. Draco sólo le sonrió, una sonrisa apenas visible.

- De todos modos, nunca tuviste la culpa de ello, Draco. Nunca te lo reclamamos.- aportó Blaise.

- Pero esa no es excusa, Blaise. Era mi deber protegerlos.

- Ya no. Nos unimos porque así lo creímos correcto. Así pudimos ayudarte, y así lo haremos.

- Pero ahora les será imposible. Tía Bella y esos malditos Mortífagos los vieron cuando me fueron a rescatar. Podrán reconocerlos a distancia.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Oh, vamos, Draco. Ya no somos niños. Podemos cuidarnos solos, y ahora nos tenemos a nosotros. Millicent Bulstrode fue la última en afiliarse a las filas del Lord, y la última en unírsenos en tu rescate. De todos modos, Hogwarts seguirá siendo seguro por unos cuantos meses más.

- Pero a ella no la habían mencionado antes, aunque Draco dijo que la vio en su habitación. ¿Por qué no estuvo en el rescate?- preguntó Narcisa intrigada. Severus aún se mantenía al margen, simplemente escuchando con atención.

- Porque Pansy la encontró peleando con Avery hijo en uno de los pasillos y la trajo a la habitación. Desde entonces sabemos que también en ella podemos confiar. Es buena chica. Nos ayuda a cuidar de los cursos más bajos y siempre que puede logra hacer castigar a algunos de los otros jóvenes Mortífagos, al igual que Crabbe o Goyle.- aclaró Blaise.

- Ya entiendo.- aseguró la mujer de rubios y lacios cabellos.- Continúen.- los instó.

- Después de que le di la carta de Dumbledore a Draco para que la leyera, nos dispusimos a ir en busca del ave.- siguió Blaise.

- Les pregunté si tenían alguna idea y Pansy dijo que se le acababa de ocurrir un plan- acotó Draco.- ¿Puedes creer, madre, que ninguno había creado un plan con el debido tiempo y dedicación?- rió escéptico Malfoy. El moreno obvió sus comentarios despectivos.

- Y camino al despacho de Dumbledore, Pansy nos lo contó.- continuó Blaise. 

**---------------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------------**

_Nott se le acercó y con algo de brusquedad a causa de la ansiedad contenida, le quitó la carta de las manos._

_- ¿Y el ave? No pensarás que hablaba en serio¿o si?- agregó luego de ver la expresión seria del muchacho que tenía enfrente.- Diablos.- farfulló. Aquello sería arriesgado. Corrían el riesgo de ser vistos.- No podemos arriesgarnos..._

_- ¿Alguna idea?- alentó Draco. _

_- Potter.- dijo Blaise, quien se ruborizó levemente cuando todos se voltearon a verlo, incrédulos.- Él estuvo allí, _n_verda_ció_Severus dijo que si. Y él..._

_- ¿Qué intentas decir?- Malfoy frunció el ceño, extrañado. Pero no necesito respuesta, lo que pensaba el moreno se le escapó de los labios.- La capa.- el moreno asintió._

_- Bien.- dijo Pansy chocando las palmas de las manos.- Veo que estamos avanzando. Yo iré a la Torre. Nott, acompáñame.- dijo tomando el mando de la situación.- Creo que después de todo, saldremos victoriosos. Síganme. Acaba de ocurrírseme un plan. _

- ¿Pansy qué...? - comenzó a decir Blaise.

- Se los contaré en el camino.

---------------------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------------------

Un grupo de jóvenes caminaba a grandes pasos por un pasillo solitario, del tercer piso. Sus pasos resonaban en todo el lugar, las paredes no amortiguaban nada. Y debían apurarse si no querían ser vistos.

- ¿Vas a decirnos cuál es el plan?- inquirió Blaise, impaciente.

- No aún. Debemos alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible.- contestó Pansy, con la ansiedad carcomiéndole la voz.

- ¿Y cuándo entonces?- se exasperó el moreno.

- ¡Oich, Blaise¡Ya cálmate!- contestó mordaz la morocha.

- Ya basta. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.- cortó por las buenas Draco, mirando la expresión desafiante en el rostro de Blaise.

Afortunadamente tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con alumnos de otras casas, mucho menos de la suya propia. Si alguien los veía, se verían obligados a maldecirlo y sacarlo del camino.

Subieron tres escaleras, giraron a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, otra escalera, un pasillo más y se detuvieron en una esquina silenciosa.

- Bien, escúchenme. La mayoría de los alumnos debe estar durmiendo aún, y la otra parte seguramente deben estar bajo la torre de Astronomía, Severus me dijo que el viejo calló allí. Bien. Ahí está nuestra salvación y el mayor problema también.- soltó Pansy cual si estuviera dirigiendo a un equipo de Quidditch completo.

- No entiendo, Parkinson. Explícate.- le urgió Theodore.

- Tú y yo iremos a la torre, en busca de la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, pero corremos el riesgo de ser vistos. No sabemos con certeza si la capa está allí o no. Probablemente y hasta podemos encontrarnos al mismo Potter subiendo las escaleras para buscarla en el preciso momento en que nosotros estemos allí.- Nott se estremeció. Tendrían más problemas de los que querían.

- Bien, ya entendimos, continúa.- pidió Draco, apresurado.

- Somos siete en total. Crabbe y Goyle pueden vigilar la entrada. Recuerden que hay un pequeño pasillo entre las escaleras, o sea la gárgola de piedra, y la puerta del despacho.- siguió ella.- Podremos escapar fácilmente por...

Los siete jóvenes Slytherin se detuvieron en el pasillo izquierdo que llevaba al despacho del Director, a unos dos metros de la intersección perpendicular de las paredes.

Blaise se pegó contra la pared derecha y asomó su cabeza con sumo cuidado, varita alzada, esperando ver algún intruso por ahí. Ante la negativa de Zabini, Pansy y Theodore se lanzaron a correr siguiendo la dirección en que venían caminando antes, ambos con sus respectivas varitas en las manos, dirigiéndose directo hacia la torre de Astronomía. Los restantes los vieron perderse en la esquina derecha, al final de aquel pasillo.

El moreno volvió a hacer una seña que los instaba a seguir adelante. Siguiendo el pasillo y doblando en la esquina contraria a la que se ubicaba Blaise, los otro cuatro encapuchados se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares.

Millicent Bulstrode se posicionó en la esquina diagonal a la de Blaise Zabini, pudiendo así observar a la perfección por ambos lados el mismo pasillo por donde había llegado.

Draco, Vincent y Gregory continuaron más allá, hasta llegar a la gárgola de piedra. Goyle se ubicó, cual si fuera una estatua, junto a la enorme escultura de piedra, cuidando la entrada de la misma y le hizo señas a Blaise para que se moviera. El moreno asintió y corrió desde su posición hasta llegar junto al chico fornido. Se coló por la entrada y subió las escaleras, siguiendo a Malfoy y a Crabbe, se detuvo en el pequeño descanso o pasillo que Pansy ya había mencionado, ese que se formaba entre la gárgola y la puerta de la oficina.

Crabbe se quedó allí, haciendo guardia en la puerta, mientras que Draco y Blaise entraron directamente al despacho, con cautela. De todos modos no esperaban encontrar a nadie, pero la inspección nunca estaba demás. Ambos ignoraron sobremanera los comentarios indignados que soltaban los retratos del lugar, pero no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante la visión de uno en particular. Aún así, el hombre retratado en él parecía no haber reparado en la presencia de los jóvenes, puesto que aparentaba disfrutar de un placentero sueño, sentado apacible en una silla de alto respaldo, igual a la que se ubicaba detrás del escritorio en la sala.

A los pocos minutos, Parkinson y Nott hicieron su aparición por el mismo pasillo por el que se habían ido. Corrían enérgicamente de regreso al lugar donde habían dejado a los demás, expresiones triunfantes mientras reían sin contención: Nott con su varita aún en la mano izquierda y la chica agitando lo que a simple vista parecía un pedazo de tela oscura, pero lo que ellos sabían era la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

Millicent los reprobó en cuanto a sus actos infantiles, hacían demasiado alboroto para su gusto. Pansy le dijo que no había nadie siguiéndolos. Podían considerarse entonces, libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Dejaron la capa en manos de Bulstrode y divisando a Gregory junta a la gárgola, corrieron al interior del despacho, aún felices de haber logrado su acometido.

Se toparon con Crabbe en el descanso, y terminaron encontrándose con Blaise y Draco, quienes los esperaban, ansiosos y preocupados en el interior del lugar. Blaise les informó que el lugar estaba vacío, y hechizó con un movimiento de la varita la moneda de falso oro que acababa de extraer de un bolsillo de su túnica. El mensaje iba dedicado a los chicos que estaban aún fuera del despacho.

Goyle y Bulstrode hicieron su aparición al instante siguiente, ambos nerviosos y aprensivos frente al comportamiento de sus compañeros Slytherin. No les pareció prudente cantar victoria con tanto por hacer aún. Draco le indicó a Crabbe que también entrara al despacho, y el otro accedió no sin un inconfundible rastro dubitativo en sus ojos.

Dentro ya, todos comenzaron a pasear sus ojos por los alrededores. Pansy y Blaise se dirigieron escaleras arriba, inspeccionando con mal disimulada curiosidad la parva de libros sobre los estantes. Goyle y Crabbe miraban curiosos los diferentes objetos zumbantes, los que largaban humo y demás, mas sin atreverse a tocarlos, bajo la explícita advertencia de Draco.

La mayoría no había estado aún allí, o sólo algunas veces. Pero nadie estuvo mucho tiempo. Solían hacer travesuras, pero como todo buen Slytherin nadie los atrapaba _in fraganti_.

El rubio prefirió mantenerse alejado de todo. Miraba receloso todos aquellos extraños objetos que lo rodeaban, desperdigados en los estantes y fulminaba con la mirada a los cuadros que seguían murmurando a sus espaldas.

Permaneció así hasta que Pansy se asomó por el barandal de la escalera, rodeando con sus pálidas manos el caño, provocando un pequeño tintineo cuando uno de sus anillos rozó el frío metal. La vio inclinarse cómodamente, mientras dirigía una mirada escrutadora hacia él.

Draco alzó una rubia ceja en un claro gesto de indagación, no interpretando a la chica. Pansy soltó un bufido exasperado.

- ¿Qué esperas, Malfoy?- Draco se sorprendió, la muchacha no solía llamarle por su apellido, sólo las veces que estaba enojada.- No me mires así, no tenemos todo el día. Muy pronto podría aparecer alguien. ¿Dónde se supone que está ese pajarraco?- soltó enfurruñada.

- Yo...

Un sonido rasposo sonó en algún lugar de la habitación, y a Draco le pareció que provenía del montoncito de tierra negra que estaba bajo una percha y por sobre el rojizo pedestal que se hallaba junto al estante de biblioteca.

Pansy también lo notó, y miró extrañada, frunció el ceño. Los demás no se dieron por aludidos.

El joven se acercó cuidadoso, con pasos seguros, pero lentos, pausados. Observó de pie unos momentos antes de, instintivamente, agacharse en cuclillas. Colocó sus dedos en el borde del pedestal, sosteniendo así el peso de su cuerpo. Y sus ojos lo vieron.

Un diminuto pichón de color aún morado, sin plumaje alguno, graznaba melodioso. Asomó con lentitud su cabecilla desde lo que ahora a Draco le parecieron cenizas. Y entendió que lo había encontrado. Allí estaba su objetivo: Fawkes, el ave fénix lo observaba desde ese pedestal, sus ojos verdosos con leves resquicios rojizos brillaban con la luz que provocaba la lámpara prendida del techo. Y Draco Malfoy supo, aún sin saber cómo, que ese sería su nuevo mejor amigo. Y como tal, y a partir de ese mismo momento, lo protegería con su vida.

Sintió un sentimiento indescifrable nacer dentro de sí. Creyó entonces imposible negar lo que Dumbledore le había encomendado. Cuidaría del ave fénix como si nunca hubiera sido de nadie más que de él, porque así lo sentía... Una exclamación a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, al igual que a sus demás compañeros.

- No es posible.- murmuró Nott, extasiado. Acababa de abrir un enorme armario que se ubicaba en la pared derecha, a unos pocos pasos de la puerta. Todos se giraron a verlo, expectantes. Él se limitó a hacerse a un lado, dejando ver el interior. Todos pudieron observar algo así como una vasija bien grande, aparentemente hecha en piedra caliza. Unos símbolos desconocidos para ellos adornaban su exterior, pero Nott no miraba lo externo, miraba el interior.- Es un Pensadero.- informó a los demás. Blaise se había acercado también, ahora se ubicaba junto a Pansy, recostándose en el barandal.

- He oído algo sobre ellos.- dijo en un tono casual.- Dicen que son muy útiles para guardar pensamientos o ideas valiosas. Pero nunca les presté atención en realidad.

- ¿Nott qué haces?- inquirió Draco, y sintió cómo una alarma interior se encendía en su cerebro. Vio con desesperación cómo el chico ante sí, estiraba lentamente uno de sus brazos, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la sustancia movediza dentro del artefacto.- ¡NO!

Antes de que lograra, siquiera, acercarse centímetros a su compañero de Casa, éste había desaparecido, impulsado hacia el interior de la vasija, por una fuerza invisible.

* * *

**Continuará...**

¿RxR?


	13. Lágrimas Curativas

**Harry Potter y el Ejército del Fénix**

Espero algún review por ésto, realmente me tienen muy abandonada. Pero en fin, acá les traigo otro cap, los que lo lean, espero lo disfruten.

**Advertencia:** slash: relación hombre/ hombre, más específicamente Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. ¡Empieza la acción chicos!

**

* * *

Capítulo 13: "Lágrimas curativas"**

- ¿Y luego?- inquirió nerviosa Narcisa.

Draco movió sus labios a punto de contestar, pero un leve estallido a espaldas de su madre, hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver al intruso, y de entre una nube de polvo alcanzaron a distinguir una criatura naturalmente chillona al hablar.

- Lo siento, mi señora. Pero creo que a la señora Malfoy le gustará saber que hay más magos en la casa.- anunció el elfo doméstico.

Narcisa frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Snape, quien parecía igual de afectado que ella frente a la información. Con una muda señal indicada por la varita desenfundada, el hombre de rostro cetrino le dio a entender que se apresurara a actuar. Ella instintivamente se puso en alerta, sacando su propia varita, mientras se ponía de pie. Severus viajó rápidamente rumbo a la puerta, mientras Narcisa daba las últimas órdenes.

- ¿Pudiste identificarlos?- interrogó.

- Si señora, Pyxie los reconoció como Aurores, señora. ¿Quiere que los detenga, señora?- preguntó servicial el elfo.

- Gracias, Pyxie. Tú y los demás elfos entreténgalos, nosotros iremos pronto.- aseguró ella.

- Como usted ordene, mi señora.

El elfo asintió haciendo una rápida pero pronunciada reverencia, y con otro sencillo "plop" desapareció detrás de una voluta de humo, rumbo a la entrada principal.

Narcisa miró a Draco y Blaise, quienes todavía seguían paralizados en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, aún sin entender las reacciones de ambos magos. Ella les indicó que se incorporaran pronto, y les instó a sacar sus varitas también. Ellos obedecieron sin chistar.

- ¿Qué sucede, madre?- logró articular Draco.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Quiero que me escuchen bien: Draco, Blaise...- los asió por los hombros, miró a ambos con cierto temor en sus ojos y nerviosismo en sus facciones.- ... necesito que vuelvan a sus habitaciones, ahora.- ordenó enfatizando la última palabra, frente a una posible réplica por parte de su hijo.- Enciérrense ahí, no salgan a los pasillos, e intenten no hacer demasiado ruido. Nosotros los distraeremos, pero no se metan. ¿Me escucharon?- inquirió más nerviosa, necesitaba la certificación de que ambos serían responsables frente a esa mínima situación de emergencia.

- Pero...- empezó a decir Draco. Blaise lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló en dirección contraria a la puerta de entrada, donde Severus aún revisaba con recelo que no hubiera moros en la costa, varita en mano.

- ¡Ahora!- chilló histérica Narcisa.

- Si señora Malfoy, no se preocupe.- añadió el moreno mientras tiraba de la túnica de Draco para que lo siguiera con rapidez por detrás de la estantería de la biblioteca, que los llevaría a un pasillo clave.

Narcisa los observó insegura hasta que los vio atravesar el pasillo que los llevaría a las habitaciones, y dio un respingo involuntario, presa del nerviosismo. Se giró decidida sin permitirse a voltear, y le dedicó al maestro de pociones una mirada significativa. Éste la miró con un leve atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos negros, pero pronto asintió como consuelo a una pregunta que no había sido formulada por la mujer, _"¿Estarán bien?"_.

- No parecen haberse dispersado aún, probablemente los elfos aún los retengan frente a la entrada, en el vestíbulo quizás.- dedujo Snape.- Será mejor que nos apuremos antes que logren actuar.- le dirigió una mirada de aliento a la mujer de rubios cabellos, y ella asintió indicando estar lista para lo que posiblemente sería un enfrentamiento armado.

Varita en alto, ambos magos avanzaron con la debida cautela por el pasillo, hacia la entrada.

* * *

Luego de mantener la larga charla con Snape y Narcisa y, aunque fueron interrumpidos, Draco se sentía más liberado. Aún así faltaba mucho por preguntar y responder. 

Blaise lo arrastró por el largo y mal iluminado pasillo, hasta llevarlo a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Allí, al final del pasillo, se separaron, en una bifurcación, cada uno en su propia dirección. Antes de desaparecer tras las esquinas, se dedicaron una mirada afligida, preocupada y repentinamente nerviosa y angustiada. Ninguno de los dos podía saber qué pasaría ahora. Draco se giró rumbo a destino una vez que vio perderse la alta e imponente figura de su moreno amigo, quien se dirigía hacia la lechucería. Volteó sobre sus talones, y comenzó a andar, sus movimientos elegantes, pero no por ello dejaron de ser sigilosos y algo tensionados, mientras apretaba la varita entre sus manos.

* * *

Sus pasos no se oían al pisar, por eso lo asaltó la inquietud cuando escuchó de pronto ruidos secos y huecos, graves. Golpes que a cada instante se volvían más intensos. Frunció el ceño, aquello no le agradaba. A medida que se iba acercando al cuarto, notó con un nudo en el estómago que aquellos ruidos extraños provenían de la misma habitación. 

Corrió con rapidez, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza dentro del pecho, y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la abrió con brusquedad.

Draco Malfoy entró a la habitación que compartía con su nuevo e inesperado invitado.

Palideció de golpe, y por unos segundos que le parecieron años su cuerpo se vio inmovilizado por una fuerza invisible. Se había quedado paralizado por la conmoción.

- ¡Potter!- profirió un grito estrangulado.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, Draco corrió junto al otro muchacho, lo tomó por la cintura y jaló hacia atrás, intentando alejarlo de la ventana.- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

Los cristales opacos y sucios de polvo y telarañas que cubrían la ventana, podían verse picados, salteados en algunas partes, como si de a poco hubiesen sido gastados hasta llegar a darles filo, y ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo fuerte e inconfundible. El cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremeció con furia frente al contacto.

- ¡Déjame!- aulló Harry, mientras se removía inquieto entre los brazos del rubio.

- ¡¿Acaso estás demente?!- gritó Draco, colérico.- ¿Sufriste un defasaje mental?- no sabía que más decir, repentinamente se veía envuelto por una impotencia extraña.

- ¡Solo intento salir de aquí!- se justificó el moreno a gritos, retorciéndose.

- ¡Esa no es la manera, idiota!- Draco sujetó con más fuerza la delgada cintura del otro chico, mientras éste persistía en su intento de safarse del agarre.

- ¡Déjame! Suéltame!- Harry se balanceaba frenéticamente hacia atrás y hacia abajo, pero Draco no lo soltaba. Entre el forcejeo, el rubio recibió un cabezazo de parte del moreno, quien corrió nuevamente hacia la ventana cuando Draco llevó, inevitablemente, las manos hacia el tabique de su nariz, que mandaba descargas eléctricas a sus ojos, nublándolos en lágrimas.

Aún así, Harry logró apenas rozar las ventanas, cuando el rubio volvió al ataque y lo envolvió con sus brazos, tironeando hasta lograr conseguir el envión suficiente para tirarlo sobre la cama, a pocos pasos de distancia de las ventanas.

Draco tiró con fuerza el cuerpo de Harry sobre el colchón, donde el otro aún se removía frenéticamente.

- ¡Ya basta¡Pareces un niño!- la paciencia de Draco tenía un límite, y Harry lo supo en cuanto éste lo asió por las muñecas.

- ¡No me importa!- Harry aún quería safarse, pero desistió casi al instante, estaba exhausto, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Malfoy luchó por tomar sus manos y cuando lo hizo, rápidamente lo inmovilizó. Se sentó a horcadas de él, con ambas piernas a los lados de las caderas de Harry y forzó al Gryffindor a elevar los brazos por sobre su cabeza, donde ejerció la presión necesaria para que dejara de moverse.

Jadeando aún, Draco acercó su rostro pálido al de Harry. Podía sentir el cuerpo tembloroso bajo el suyo, y se estremeció involuntariamente al darse cuenta de la situación. Aún así no le importó.

Supuso acertadamente que ambos chicos presentarían en ese momento un espectáculo muy particular, empezando por sus ropas revueltas y los cabellos desordenados. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea, y rogó porque el otro no diera importancia al gesto, confundiéndolo como signo de esfuerzo.

- Estás loco.- dijo mientras se perdía en las orbes esmeraldas de su adversario.

El otro chico no contestó, en cambio cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, presa de la frustración y tembloroso aún. Draco aprovechó a echar un rápido vistazo a la ventana en que Harry había estado golpeando sus manos con una fuerza enfermiza, intentando escapar de la habitación. Recordó que había puesto un hechizo a la única puerta de entrada y salida, sellándola por completo.

Volvió la vista al cuerpo que parecía empezar a sucumbir a la tranquilidad, y se dejó llevar por aquella imagen. Potter estaba totalmente indefenso, y eso se le antojó de repente excitante y su rostro, diabólicamente angelical, cuando dejó de presionar los párpados permitiendo a las lágrimas escapar. Sacudió la cabeza aterrado frente a sus propios pensamientos y aún con el corazón inquieto, se dejó caer lentamente sobre Harry, apoyando la frente contra el hombro del Gryffindor, intentando tranquilizarse él también.

Harry dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiró espasmódico al sentir el peso del otro contra sí, lo que provocó un estremecimiento de Draco, al sentir el cálido aliento del moreno junto a su oreja.

Por un momento sólo oyeron sus propias respiraciones, acompasándose rítmicamente, sin querer romper ese momento. Draco aflojó apenas el agarre en los brazos de Harry, y deslizó lentamente sus propias manos desde las muñecas a las otras manos. Abrió los ojos inquieto, nervioso, ante el contacto de sus dedos contra una sustancia puramente líquida. Alzó la cabeza alarmado, provocando que Harry abriera los ojos, sorprendido ante la reacción.

- Oh, Merlín...- gimió.- Potter.- susurró. Harry se estremeció otra vez. - ¡Diablos!.- maldijo el Slytherin.- Tus… tus manos…

Draco acercó a sus ojos una de sus manos, sin dejar de sostener a Harry con la otra. Definitivamente eso era sangre. Soltó otro lastímero gemido haciendo una mueca.

- No es nada.- intentó safarse nuevamente Harry, cuando notó a qué se refería el rubio.

- ¿Estás loco¡Claro que lo es!- aulló Draco. Tomó las muñecas de Harry y las giró, inspeccionándolas con la mirada. Estaban manchadas en sangre fresca que se escurría por sus dedos. - No sé curar eso.

- No tienes que hacerlo.- masculló el moreno, repentinamente abochornado por la preocupación del rubio, mientras una punzada de dolor en una de sus manos le indicaba que necesitaba lo contrario.

- ¡Claro que si¡Sólo míralas!- Draco sacudió frenéticamente las manos frente a los ojos del moreno.

- No necesito hacerlo, las siento perfectamente.- aseguró Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el brusco movimiento. Draco ignoró el comentario sarcástico y tomó las riendas de la situación.

- ¡Dobby!- llamó al aire. Inmediatamente el elfo doméstico hizo su aparición.- Necesito que lo traigas aquí, por favor.- indicó con voz cansina, mientras soltaba las manos ensangrentadas, y cubría su rostro con las propias, también en un estado similar.

- Si, señor Malfoy. Como usted ordene, señor.

La criatura desapareció. Harry siguió observando al rubio, extrañado por su frustración y el cuidado que tenía para con él. Algo no estaba bien. El aspecto del Slytherin había cambiado físicamente, y muy en su interior, Harry sentía que su personalidad también. Parecía más grande de lo que en verdad era, como si hubiese madurado de pronto, antes de lo necesario.

Siguió mirándolo extrañado, mientras escuchaba solamente sus respiraciones. Se perdió escuchándolas y no le importó seguir mirándolo cuando el Slytherin destapó su rostro y posó la mirada en él. Pero pronto olvido sus cavilaciones.

Se sobresaltó de pronto cuando otro estallido similar le siguió a la desaparición del elfo doméstico. Harry giró la cabeza, sorprendido y alarmado, pero el rubio no se había ni inmutado.

Un ave fénix levitaba a espaldas de Malfoy quien no atinó siquiera a voltearse, y con un suave aleteo el animal se posó sobre la cama, junto a ambos jóvenes. Harry observó la escena atónito y sin entender.

- Hola, amigo.- saludó Draco en un susurro cariñoso, más tranquilo ya. Recibió como respuesta un leve gorgojeo.

Acarició las plumas del ave con aire ausente, sin demostrar incomodidad ante la insistente mirada del otro sobre él y la criatura.

- ¿Faw… Fawkes? - tartamudeó Harry, desconcertado.

- Escucha...-comenzó a decir Draco sin prestarle atención, mirando directo a los ojos del ave.- ...un chiquillo demente quiso hacerse daño hoy... ¿Podrás curarlo?- Fawkes lo miró a los ojos durante un par de segundos, como inspeccionando el interior de Draco, como si quisiese saber qué le sucedía, y obedientemente se acercó a Harry, quien no atinó a hacer nada, estático ante la imagen.

Draco tomó las manos de Harry y las estiró contra el animal, quien silenciosamente comenzó a llorar, dejando caer sus lágrimas curativas directo en las heridas.

Cada corte profundo y leve empezó a disolverse con la misma facilidad con que se habían abierto, y en cuestión de segundos, ambas manos estaban curadas.

- Así está mejor. Gracias, Fawkes.- agradeció el rubio, acariciándolo una vez más, antes que el ave desaparezca nuevamente.

Harry acababa de quedarse sin palabras. Draco Malfoy tratando bien a un animal y siendo amable con él. Dos sucesos sorprendentes en un mismo día, realmente no se sentía bien. Debía estar soñando.

- ¿Qué...?- intentó decir pasada la conmoción inicial.

- No tengo nada que explicar.- aseveró Draco a la defensiva.

- Pero es que... Fawkes... es de...- comenzó a replicar el otro, atónito.

- No te atrevas a decirlo.- amenazó Draco clavando un dedo en el pecho de Harry.

Seguidamente, y con la poca gracia y elegancia que le quedaba, se alejó de él, incorporándose, enfadado aún.- Albus Dumbledore está muerto, Potter.- Debes aceptarlo ya. Fawkes es mío. Me pertenece.- aseguró.

Si bien no lo dijo con el marcado y característico desprecio, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse distinto, extraño,... dolido quizás, frente al frío tono que Draco empleó en su voz para pronunciar su apellido.

- Pero...

- No tengo nada que explicarte. No después de lo que has hecho.- le reprendió el rubio cual si fuera un padre a su hijo. Y Harry supo que acababa de cometer una falta.- Cuando estés en tus cabales para entablar una conversación decente...- Draco lo observó unos instantes más, dubitativo.- ...entonces llámame.- agregó girando sobre sus talones. Se sintió repentinamente nervioso sintiendo como la verde mirada taladraba su figura a sus espaldas, pero no mostró su inseguridad.

Caminó a zancadas hacia la salida. Su mano alcanzó el picaporte, pero no pudo evitar detenerse allí, como esperando que algo sucediera, aunque sabía que no iba a pasar.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar, a pedirle que espere, que no avanzara más allá, pero no lo hizo, entonces el rubio simplemente tiró de la puerta, enfadado consigo mismo por creerse de pronto importante, ante el moreno, y la cerró tras de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria, dejando a un Harry Potter totalmente perplejo, aún tendido sobre la cama.

* * *

- Imbécil.- soltó impotente. 

Apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, y dejándose llevar por la frustración que sentía, se dejó caer, deslizándose por la puerta, hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos e inevitablemente las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Miró distraído sus manos, y la angustia se apoderó de él, y no pudo evitar sollozar ante la vista. Aquel fue el detonante para que gruesas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Dos manos de piel lívida manchadas con sangre, recordándole instantáneamente las piezas de la realidad. ¿Cuánto más estaba dispuesto a soportar?

Sollozó unos minutos más, que le parecieron interminables.

Al cabo de un rato de estar hundido en esa repentina depresión, decidió que era tiempo de cambiar los roles, debía volverse más fuerte. Sensato ante la perspectiva de la guerra, ser más prudente, y evitar errores en un futuro.

Con un último espasmo de llanto, sorbió por la nariz de manera nada elegante, y cambió su semblante a su habitual máscara de frialdad.

Medito unos instantes, y se levantó decidido. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, y era ya inútil intentar ignorarlo. A su cerebro terminó ganando, por sus propios impulsos, el corazón le latió enardecido: acababa de cumplir su acometido.

* * *

_Draco entró nuevamente a la habitación. No habían pasado siquiera minutos de lo ocurrido. Harry yacía tendido sobre la cama. Pensativo, su peso encima del brazo izquierdo, apoyando así su cuerpo. _

_Aquel de ojos verdes lo miró confundido, iluminado su rostro por un resplandor azulado, producto natural de la enorme luna que el cielo ocupaba, y del anochecer que de allí emanaba. Y Draco decidió que ya no podía seguir conteniéndolo allí dentro. Su corazón seguía latiendo, necesitaba decírselo. _

_Se acercó presuroso a la cama, y colocó su mano izquierda en el respaldo de madera, manteniendo el equilibrio necesario, su pierna derecha apoyada descuidadamente sobre el borde del colchón, a centímetros de la pierna del otro chico._

_Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, su mano derecha viajó hasta la nuca de aquel que allí yacía, aún con la mirada confundida. Juguetones sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos negros y alborotados, desprolijos._

_Acercó su rostro sin perder el tiempo, pero se detuvo a centímetros de aquellos finos labios, dándole espacio suficiente para que el otro se alejara. Pero no lo hizo. Entonces sin previo aviso, salvó la distancia y se hundió en el abismo. _

_Harry respondió sin problemas. Algo dentro suyo lo impulsaba a corresponder. Lo sentía, lo quería. Ansiaba aquello desde que había llegado. Cuando se dio cuenta que aquel Slytherin odioso y arrogante se había tomado la molestia de cuidarlo y curar sus heridas. Sintió que lo que menos podía hacer era responder con un sí a lo que el otro le pedía._

_Pero no sólo era eso. Había algo más. _

_Draco hundió su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de su boca, entonces comprendió que era eso lo que él quería. También lo quería,... y necesitaba más. _

_Era un beso ardiente, impaciente primero, más calmo después. La pasión incrustada en cada roce, cada toque improvisto. Sus lenguas lograban, con meras caricias, sus cuerpos estremecer. _

_Harry se dejó hacer, sólo respondía de manera deseosa pero pasiva. Y Draco no se privó de nada. Inspeccionó cada rincón, cada recoveco de aquel regalo que el destino le estaba dando, y que el tiempo aún no se animaba a cortar. _

_Ambos podían sentir un cosquilleo constante en sus vientres, un palpitar inquietante en la parte baja, la temperatura iba en aumento y el tiempo se detuvo allí. El reloj no se oía, en su lugar, dos corazones desbocados marcaban un mismo compás, y a ambos jóvenes se les antojó la melodía más maravillosa que hubieran escuchado jamás. Los órganos más incomprensibles, parecieron unirse en un mudo acuerdo, a un mismo camino, de por vida._

_Gimieron dentro del beso, que les era interminable. Sus nombres sonaron dulces en los labios del otro. El mundo no se movía, eran ellos los que lo hacían. Nada importaba ya. Eran uno. _

_La soledad que los había embargado por años, se fue en segundos, y en su lugar arribó la inconfundible alegría._

_Sin embargo, el aire no quiso permanecer allí. Y por causa y efecto de su desaparición, tuvieron que separarse. Sus frentes se unieron, diciéndoles que no se terminaba ahí. Pero no abrieron sus ojos, no se percataron en qué momento los habían cerrado, no les importaba demasiado. Se oyeron respirar cual si hubieran salido del agua, pero eso tampoco importaba, ambos sonrieron. _

_No necesitaban palabras, pero a Draco le pareció imperdonable no poder pronunciarlas, necesitaba que aquel que estaba en sus manos lo supiera, necesitaba saberlo él también, terminar de caer en la cuenta._

_- Te...- sonrió más frente a su respiración agitada, y abrió los ojos para reflejarse en esas esmeraldas, **sus** verdes profundidades, ahora le pertenecían a él.- Te amo.- el otro sólo sonrió.- No sabes cuánto.- recitó al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, marcando su despedida._

_- Acabas de demostrarlo.- logró decir Harry, apenas en un susurro. Y volvieron a sonreír. _

_En ese mismo momento, Harry notó un diminuto pero alarmante detalle, que inexplicablemente hizo latir su corazón con más fuerza, asustado. No supo cómo, pero sintió que aunque el detalle era exagerado, era también, por demás real._

_Sus sonrisas eran distintas: la de Draco reflejaba tristeza y la suya sólo alegría. El rubio lo miró con esa misma tristeza, ese brillo en sus ojos lo delataba. Esa expresión que decía una y otra vez al moreno que el rubio sabía algo más que Harry ignoraba. _

_Y allí cayó en la cuenta, en la realidad. Los momentos más felices son los más cortos, y no todo es felicidad...

* * *

_

Harry despertó sobresaltado, levantando su cuerpo en un impulso, quedando sentado sobre la cama. El corazón le latía mil. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Seguía en la habitación. Pero ésta vez estaba sólo. No había nadie más allí.

Paseó su mirada inquieta y asustada a su alrededor. Era cierto, no había nadie más que él.

Notó con sorpresa que más allá, a su izquierda, separada por un metro más o menos, se hallaba una cama individual que, a diferencia de la suya, estaba prolijamente tendida.

De modo que aún no ha venido a dormir, pensó Harry. Llevaba los lentes puestos, como se los había colocado desde la mañana. Ahora, como en su sueño, la noche caía en las afueras. Los rayos blanco azulados de la luna brillante, entraban despreocupados por la ventana, ahora limpiamente reparada.

Pero aún el corazón le latía con fuerza. Algo lo preocupaba.

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar. Oyó con anticipación pasos apresurados desde el pasillo más cercano, suficiente para que lograra reaccionar y se tirase de costado sobre la cama, fingiendo estar dormido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en el mismo instante en que la puerta chirriaba dejando pasar a los intrusos que, presurosos, entraron a la habitación.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	14. Nota de Autora

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Art

Como pueden notar, ésta no es ninguna actualización, simplemente estoy colgando un cartel en todos mis fics para avisarles, no sin remordimiento y realmente arrepentida, que pienso eliminar al menos dos de mis historias no concluidas, y ellas serán: "Artemio Fowl y el Cubo B" y "Cuando Cuatro Dimensiones se Juntan".

En verdad, hacía tiempo que sabía que era más que probable que no pudiera con la responsabilidad de llevar acabo tantas historias juntas a la vez, pero, como es cierto lo que ha dicho Nuria, a quien agradezco su mensaje, no fue muy considerado de mi parte publicar antas historias si no pensaba terminarlas. Y realmente me hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, pero no doy con los tiempos. Ahora viene la parte más estúpida de esta nota, y me disculpo por ella también, pero no puedo más que justificarme diciendo que voy a un colegio doble jornada, donde nos dan tareas y pruebas para estudiar hasta el tope, pero justo este año, estoy anotada para un Intercambio Estudiantil para ir a Alemania por un año, y realmente he tenido menos tiempo que antes, mas que las musas no me acompañan, estoy intentando equilibrarme emocionalmente aún, y el cansancio no me dá para pensar demasiado en las historias. Debo preparar un cuatrimestre libre, y tengo muchos resúmenes que hacer. Si bien me encanta escribir, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ellas y las planifico tanto que después no termino haciendo absolutamente nada, y me disculpo nuevamente por ello, es un error de personalidad perfeccionista que aún tengo que corregir.

En fin, les agradezco la comprensión, en caso de que la tuvieran para conmigo, de lo contrario, comprendería perfectamente que no quisieran visitar más mis historias, y… bueno, otra vez me disculpo y prometo de corazón que en cuanto pueda volveré a actualizar, intentando empezar con las historias más cortitas así las termino de una vez por todas.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Marcia


End file.
